Moonstone
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: The white sand seemed to glow in the moonlight and the ocean's waves looked calm and serene. It was there I found her and quickly fell under her spell.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Gabby and April,** **thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **2** **nd** **place in Anything Goes Contest. Thank** **you everyone** **that voted!**

 **Moonstone**

I arrived at our family's resort, Rifugio di Esmeralda, for a relaxing trip with the guys before I got married. We hadn't been here since my grandmother's death, ten years ago. However, the trip started on a sour note that left me feeling anti-social.

I stared blankly at the amber liquid in the glass in front of me; I swirled it before taking a sip. The burning alcohol coursed through my body but did little to distract my mind. What I thought was going to be an enjoyable vacation at our family's resort quickly turned to hell.

"Edward, this is Victoria," Emmett said, interrupting my brooding.

I glanced up at the flaming redhead in a skimpy sundress who was now standing at my side. She had a nice figure, but her violet eyes seemed harsh and cold.

My brother and our friend, Jasper, thought that if I had a fling, I could then put everything behind me. However, that wasn't the case. I was never the type of guy to use a woman loosely before, and I wasn't about to start now. Jasper had respected my request and bought me a drink. Emmett, however, was insistent on finding me a girl.

"Nice to meet you. If everyone would excuse me, I'm going to go for a run on the beach," I said standing.

"I could _come_ with you," Victoria purred, placing her manicured hand on my chest. Her nails reminded of the talons of a raptor trying to capture her prey.

"As nice as that offer is, I'm going to have to pass." I half-scowled as I gently removed her hand. "But I'm sure Emmett will buy you a drink."

Emmett looked at me worriedly, probably thinking his girlfriend, Rose, would kill him if she found out. It serves him right for not listening to me when I said that I wasn't interested in a setup. It only took a second for her to turn away from me and latch onto his arm, pressing herself up against him. He cast me a pleading look, which I ignored.

I walked out of the bar and onto the nearly deserted beach. The air was still warm, but less humid. The white sand seemed to glow in the moonlight while the ocean's waves looked calm, and serene.

I started running, heading for an area of large rocks further down the beach. It was a place I liked to go, just around the bend on the eastern side of the island. I jumped up onto the reef; watching out for slick seaweed or unbalanced stones that would send me tumbling into the surf. I kept going further out on the jetty until I was at the tip. The waves below crashed roughly into the barrier, spraying me with the salt water before being pulled back leaving swirling pools behind.

"You're not going to jump are you?" a musical voice said startling me.

"No. Where are you?" I glanced around not seeing the honey-voiced speaker.

"Down here, to your left," she directed.

I looked down to see a girl, about my age sitting on a rock dangling her feet just above the water. She had dark brown hair and wide, curious eyes to match. She was wearing a simple, blue bikini top and a flowing green skirt that was dampened at the bottom by the ocean. My eyes were drawn to a glowing white stone hanging around her neck by a thick chain. She was breathtakingly beautiful—almost surreal.

"Sorry, I didn't see anyone out here." I apologized. "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"It's a beautiful night and the ocean is so peaceful." She smiled shyly at me. "And yourself? You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"It's complicated." I grimaced.

"Would you like to talk about it? Sometimes it helps to vent," she offered.

I hesitated and ran a hand through my thick hair. I had no idea who this girl was; yet I felt comfortable in her presence.

"Okay, but feel free to tell me to shut up at any time." I made my way toward her and sat nearby. "First things first; I'm Edward." I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Edward; I'm Bella." Her hand felt warm and soft when I shook it compared to the cold, harsh one I touched earlier.

"I came here, along with my brother and friend, to celebrate my impending marriage. Unfortunately … or fortunately, I'm not sure which, but when I arrived, I walked in on my fiancée and her assistant in my bed." I had now vented my pent-up frustration.

"So you loved her; however, they were in love, and they hurt you by being together," she concluded. She reached out sympathetically and touched my shoulder.

"Not exactly. I wasn't in love with her. It was going to be a marriage of convenience. Our families are business partners and wanted this union," I explained.

"Oh…I see." However, she looked perplexed but nodded anyway. "Well, maybe it's a blessing in disguise. Maybe I'm old-fashioned, but I believe people should marry only out of love. Perhaps it was better to have happened now than later."

"How old are you, Bella?" I asked.

She looked youthful and had an innocence that illuminated her, almost as if she were glowing. I found her refreshing.

"I am eighteen, and you?" she answered then swung her feet as a wave hit them.

"Twenty-five. And for the record, people don't always marry out of love," I explained to her.

She smiled strangely and gave a small shrug. She looked up at the moon, letting the light hit her face as though they were rays of sunshine instead of moonbeams.

"True, but those marriages don't work, or the people in them are miserable. I wasforced to marry a horrible, abusive man, but I couldn't go through with it. I'm glad I didn't, even if the repercussions altered my life forever," she commented lightly, looking back at me.

"I can see where that could be true. Tanya did seem remorseful about it. What gets me was the lying; I wish she had been honest and told me the truth. It wasn't as though I would've forced her to marry me. If she was happier with Eric I would've understood," I admitted.

"No one enjoys being lied to." Her fingers touched her necklace as she glanced out at the ocean.

I wagered a guess that Bella had been deceived before. I was curious to find out who would hurt such a beautiful girl; was it the abusive man she was supposed to marry? Was she hiding out on the island to keep away from him? I felt a swell of anger and protectiveness. I knew she didn't know me well enough to tell me yet so I would have to gain her trust.

"What type of stone is that? It almost looks as if it glows," I asked about her necklace.

"This is a moonstone. It was my grandmother's." She looked down at it fondly.

"It's exquisite just like its owner," I complimented.

A light blush filled her cheeks. "You're very sweet as well as handsome."

We talked for hours about everything and nothing. There were even periods of time we sat together in silence. It was the best night of my life.

Dawn was breaking; the stars were disappearing, and the sky was turning from gray to pink when she stood quickly.

"I didn't realize it was so late or early… I should go." She turned very pale and started to act nervous.

"Can I walk you back?" I stood slowly; my legs stiff from sitting so long.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine." She turned me down, making my heart thud unevenly in my chest.

As she rushed away, she stumbled up the rocks. I hurried to help her get to the sand before she was hurt in her haste.

"Can I see you again?" I asked not letting go of her hand.

 _I had to see her again. I wasn't ready to let her go._

She paused, seeming unsure. She gazed up at the waxing moon as if held the answers for her.

"As long as the moon shines then you may find me here on the beach at night."

It seemed like a strange parting—almost poetic, yet cryptic. Before I could ask, she rose on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek, her lips felt like a whisper against my skin.

"I enjoyed talking with you, Edward. I hope to see you again." Her eyes lingered on mine for a moment that was filled with hope.

"Wait!" I reached for her.

"I can't, sorry." She looked apologetic; she turned and darted in the opposite direction from me.

Bella must be staying at one of the nearby resorts, or maybe one of the few year-round houses on the island. I watched her for a moment before starting my way back. I glanced once over my shoulder, and she was gone from view.

I entered the cabin quietly, not wanting to wake my brother or Jasper. Luck wasn't on my side as both were sitting on the couch looking wide-awake, dressed for a day on the beach. Jasper gave his watch an over exaggerated look.

"What are you doing sneaking in at this hour young man?" he scolded with a smirk on his face.

"Who are you, my dad?" I retorted.

"Hell, no." Jasper snorted in disdain.

"Did you score some pussy, bro?" Emmett waggled his eyebrows.

"Don't be crude. And no, I sat out on the beach watching the waves until the sun started to come up," I explained while kicking off my shoes. I wasn't feeling tired earlier, but now I was ready for a good night's sleep or day; I suppose.

"Do you believe that?" Jasper looked at Emmett.

"Nope." Emmett shook his head.

"Well, that's all you're going to get from me. I'm going to sleep." I headed to my room; hoping that housekeeping had been here after yesterday's fiasco.

"Wait, I thought we were taking out the wave runners." Emmett looked disappointed.

"We still can, but this afternoon." I yawned and closed my door behind me.

 **O**

That evening, as soon as the sky was dark, I went for another run. I was happy to see Bella waiting on the rocks for me. A smile lit her face as soon as she saw me, and my heart rate started to race.

"You came back." She stood excitedly. She made her way to me quickly but began to slip on the damp rocks. I rushed forward, caught her, and then held her in my arms a moment longer than necessary. I placed her on her feet beside me then took hold of her hand.

"I wanted to see you again," I admitted.

Bella looked up at me through her long eyelashes, and I felt pulled towards her. Never before had I felt a strong attraction to a woman. Nevertheless, this fascinating, angel-like woman before me had entangled me under her spell in a mere day.

She paused, looking up at me. I looked her in the eyes gauging her reaction as I leaned in for a kiss.

Our lips met, softly and tenderly. Her lips moved gently against mine—they tasted of sweet fruit. It was a chaste kiss but left me desiring more, as my body became aroused by intoxication.

That was the first night I kissed my angel.

 **O**

The next few days fell into a pattern. I slept the morning away, hung out with Jasper and Emmett in the afternoon, and met Bella on the beach at night. After the second night, Jasper and Emmett no longer waited for me in the morning. I kept Bella as my secret—it felt nice for once having something that was all mine and not in the prying, judgmental eyes of anyone else.

On the fifth night, my last on the island, I found Bella standing in the surf up to her ankles. She was peering up at the sky with a worried look on her face. She didn't seem to hear my approach until I reached out to her. She looked paler than normal, and I worried that she was getting sick.

"Is everything all right, angel?" I brushed her arm gently.

She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "It is, now that you are here."

She kissed me once on the cheek and then on the lips almost in desperation. Something had changed—I could feel it in the air all around us. Invisible bonds were wrapping around us; pulling us together. The air was filled with electricity that heightened my senses. Her arms closed around my neck as she melted into me. I deepened the kiss, licked her lower lip and pleaded for entrance. Her lips parted, and her tongue wrapped around mine greedily.

My hand slid from her waist and cupped her breast. I rubbed circles over the smooth material that covered her erect nipples. She let out a breathy moan as she thrust her body closer. Her lips left mine, and she placed tiny kisses along my jaws, then moved to my neck. Her hands pulled at the material of my shirt with a sense of urgency.

"Bella, tell me now if we should stop." My voice was rough.

Every fiber of my body desired her at this moment. And it was only by a thin thread that I was holding back. She was special, and I wanted no regrets.

Bella looked up at me with sparkling, hypnotic eyes, and without words, she communicated her response. Her hands rose behind her neck and loosened the ties of her top. In what seemed to be slow motion, it fell at her feet exposing her creamy-white breasts to the moonlight. Her moonstone nestled itself right between them, illuminating her skin even more. Her hands traced her curves down to her hips; she swiveled them in a circular motion as the skirt slid down her legs.

She was a goddess standing before me—undraped—displaying herself to only me. She took a step closer and kissed me lightly on the lips just once. She backed away and settled on the sand with her legs stretched out to her side. Her arms supported her upper body as she arched her back, her chest rising. She eyed me with an expression filled with desire.

I tore the buttons off my shirt in haste, and they flew across the sand; forever lost. I tugged off my shorts and kicked them away.

I strode over the wet sand towards her, and she raised herself onto her knees as I approached. I fell to the sand and pulled her to me, kissing her heatedly before slowly lowering myself onto the firm, cool beach. Her hair fanned out around her like a curtain as I positioned myself between her legs and kissed her lips repeatedly.

Her hands rubbed my shoulders, and her breathing became more labored as desire filled her eyes. She raised her hips and rubbed herself against my throbbing member.

"Impatient?" I teased reaching down to rub her with a gentle circular motion.

"Please, don't tease." Her breath hitched.

"All right, angel."

I thrust slowly into her, enjoying every second of movement. She was tight, warm, and ready for me. Her hands clenched my shoulders, and she winced slightly. I paused for a moment, realizing in shock that she had been chaste.

"Bella, are you all right?" I brushed her cheek—worried that I had hurt her.

"Yes, please, don't stop." She opened her eyes and gazed at me with longing.

I continued to move inside her, starting slow. It didn't take her long before her facial expression changed from discomfort to enjoyment. My lips kissed all the exposed silky skin that they could reach. Before I knew what happened, I reached my climax, spilling into her.

I pulled out gently, placing soft kisses on her cheeks and her lips.

"I didn't know; I wish you would've told me. I'm sorry if I hurt you." I cupped her face gently in my hand.

"It was just for a moment." Her hand covered mine.

"Come with me tomorrow, back to the States?" I pleaded with her. I wasn't ready to be separated from her yet.

Her eyes pooled with tears. "I wish I could, but I have to remain here."

"Please, don't cry. We can find another way," I promised.

She nodded closing her eyes and leaning into my palm.

"Come for a swim with me." She sat up swiftly and tugged on my hand.

"I would love to." I stood and swept her off her feet.

She squealed and kicked her legs, but looked excited as I carried her into the waves until we were waist deep. We held onto each other, floating in the warm water of ocean—touching, kissing, and making love again.

 **O**

When I woke in the afternoon, I made some life-altering decisions. I never wanted to leave this island, not while Bella was here. I spent hours on the phone with my father making plans.

At first, he was reluctant to agree with my idea. He didn't want to lose my help with our businesses on the mainland. He was finally sold when I convinced him that with today's technology—I could remain a very active participant right here.

By late afternoon, I was the soon-to-be-manager of Rifugio di Esmeralda, when the current manager retired at the end of the following month.

I was excited to share my news with Bella. I could only hope that she would be as pleased as I was. I hoped to have a real relationship with her.

 **O**

It was early evening, and rain pelted the windows of the resort's recreation room. I was pissed that I would miss a night with Bella.

Instead, I wandered the room looking at the photos that hung on the wall. Many of them depicted the history of the resort and the island.

"Check it out. The island has a resident ghost. I never knew that." Emmett stood between two frames on the wall.

I drifted over and glanced at them. I froze when I saw a picture of the _ghost_ captioned as 'Isabella Marie Swan' (1837-1855). The girl in the timeworn photo was my Bella; she was even wearing the same necklace.

It couldn't possibly be _my_ Bella.

I looked over to the story next to the photo. My eyes scanned the lines, and I shook my head.

 _Isabella was betrothed in an_ _arranged_ _marriage to a Jamerson William Hunter. He was a_ _wealthy_ _man who wanted Isabella to be his bride. According to the story, Isabella's father, Charles, was also_ _well-off and_ _Hunter desired his fortune._

The clipping went on to say that they were supposed to be married on this very island that Charles had once owned. Isabella refused to marry Jamerson and ran from the altar on their wedding day.

From there, two different scenarios are revealed. One states that as she was running, she slipped and fell over the cliffs on the eastern side of the island. The other claims that Jamerson threw her off—killing her.

The legend concluded that Isabella could still be seen walking the beach and the rocks at night.

I gave my hair a sharp tug as I glanced back at the photo, and my heart gave an uneasy thump.

She couldn't be a ghost.

I had touched her.

I had kissed her.

I had made love to her.

However, something inside told me this was my Bella.

I had to find her. I don't care if I had to search the whole island from top to bottom.

I bolted from the room, leaving the others behind in confusion.

"Edward, where are you going?" Emmett yelled after me.

"You're not going out there tonight are you? That's crazy." Jasper ran after me and grabbed my arm.

I shrugged him off; stunned by my actions, his hand dropped to his side.

"Does this have anything to do with the girl you met?" he pushed.

"Who says I met a girl?" I responded, trying not to sound irritated.

"You've been acting happier than I've ever seen you. You rush out of here at night for something, and you come back with a huge grin on your face despite the fact you've been up all night. I figured that you met your soulmate or something." Jasper shrugged.

"Is it a guy?" my brother asked. "I'll support you, either way, bro. You don't have to be afraid to tell us. But there has been a huge change in you in the last few days."

"I did meet someone, but I'm not ready to share her yet," I told them.

"Well, when you're ready I hope you introduce us," Jasper smiled.

"I hope to very soon. I have to go find her, I can't explain, right now." I turned my back on them.

"Edward!" Jasper's yell was carried away with the wind.

I sprinted to the rocks, praying that she was there.

The rain was lighter, but the wind was still strong as I stumbled on the slippery, wet surface. The ocean crashed wildly around me, spraying water and making it difficult to see.

"Bella! Bella, if you're out here, please answer me!" I pleaded. "Bella!"

"Edward." I heard her light voice.

My head snapped around, but I couldn't see her.

 _Where was she?_

"Bella, where are you?" I begged.

"I'm down here," she called again.

I heard a splash in the water over the wind. She was treading water in a small alcove created by the rocks. I was concerned that a wave would come up and throw her into them, or that the undertow would pull her under.

"What are you doing in the water, don't you know that it isn't safe during a storm?" I demanded as I made my way down to her.

"I could say the same thing to you. Don't worry about me, I'm a strong swimmer."

"Come on out. I'll help you get warm. I can't tell you how happy, I am to see you. I had thought for a moment...you're going to laugh at me." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Why would I laugh at you? What were you thinking?" She looked concerned.

"I thought that...why aren't you coming out?" I reached for her hand, but she didn't take it.

"It's not true, right? Please, tell me the story isn't true," I whispered, dropping my hand to my side.

"Depends on which story you've heard." She looked brokenhearted.

"Are you Isabella Marie Swan? Are you...are you a ghost?" I choked on the words.

"I'm not a ghost." She shook her head.

"Thank God. So it was a relative, and you're alive." I let out a large breath and then started to laugh at myself.

I had an overactive imagination.

"I don't have an ancestor ... I am Isabella Marie Swan." She wasn't smiling.

I stared at her in confusion. She was watching me as if she was afraid that I would run. The crashing of a wave disturbed us, breaking the tension.

"I don't understand." The birthdate was in the 1800s, how can they be the same person?

"I'm not a ghost, I'm a mermaid." She watched me cautiously.

"Right...sure. I see it now. My brother found you didn't he. This is Emmett's idea of a prank right?" I laughed nervously. This sounded right up his alley—he loved to play pranks, but this time, he went too far.

My laughter faded as I watched her lean back and lift a large, glistening, green tail out of the water. In my shock, I slipped and fell hitting my head on a rock.

"Edward!" she screamed as I went under the surface.

The undertow dragged me toward the murky depths, and I became confused as to which way was up. Her arms wrapped around my waist and started to pull me in a different direction than where I was going. I trusted her, and we soon broke through the surface.

I coughed and spurted, my eyes stung from the salt water. I gasped for breath as she held on to me.

"Edward, are you all right?" Her eyes were wide with concern. Her hand touched the back of my head, and I winced slightly. "You're not bleeding, but you should get to a doctor."

"I'm fine," I snapped harshly, pushing away from her.

She looked at me as if I had slapped her. She dipped down into the water, so only the top of her head and eyes were showing and watched me sadly as I climbed onto a rock.

I felt guilty for snapping at her. She had done nothing to harm me—in fact, she saved me from a watery grave. "A mermaid?"

She nodded and didn't speak.

"How? I didn't think you existed." I wanted to understand.

I needed to understand.

She lifted her head above water, looking apprehensive.

"I explained a little, but you haven't heard the entire story **;** the man I was to marry was an evil warlock who practiced dark magic. When I refused to marry him, he cursed me to become a mermaid refusing to remove it until I agreed."

"I have seen you with legs, though." I was trying to wrap my head around everything.

"My moonstone amulet has enough magic from the light of the moon to change me into a human. However, without the moon, I remain a mermaid; it's not strong enough to break the curse on its own."

"Where is this evil man...Jamerson?" I scanned the area afraid he would appear any moment.

"He wasn't immortal. He passed on many years ago," she answered looking relieved.

"Can anything break the curse?" I asked.

She swam closer and pulled herself up onto the rock next to me. I could see her tail close up now. It was green like her skirt, and although she had scales, they looked to be made out of satin.

"One thing can. Jamerson stipulated that it could be broken by a kiss from my soulmate under the full moon." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"How do you know if someone is your soul mate?" I asked.

She leaned closer and placed her lips on mine. The kiss warmed me and my body started to hum like it was alive.

"Do you feel that?" she whispered against my lips. "That is how you know."

Then, as if by magic, the clouds parted as the storm subsided, and the moonlight lit the ocean and the beach. Her necklace glowed, and her tail split into two legs before my very eyes. The tail spread out into a skirt.

"Whoa." I shook my head. If I didn't see this with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it.

I stood and pulled her to her feet as well. She looked up at the sky with a wistful look. I glanced up and noticed the moon was full. She turned her eyes to me with a hopeful look.

I leaned down and kissed her—it was full of passion and desire. I wanted to be the one break the spell because I knew deep inside I couldn't live without her. I pulled back and looked at her.

Nothing changed, so how do I now if the curse was broken.

"We will know by the morning light," she answered my unasked question. "Stay with me?"

"Always," I promised as I held her to me tightly.

We held onto to each other for hours until dawn started to break. At that point, we moved to ankle-deep water, just in case. As the sun hit the water, her grip tightened on my arms, and she started to shake with nerves. I felt the sun's rays on my face, and I tilted my head to look at her.

Her eyes were clenched closed so she didn't see it.

"Bella, open your eyes, angel." I encouraged.

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking. She raised one leg then the other—happiness broke out over her features. "We did it, the curse is broken!"

She jumped into my arms, pressing her hands on either side of my face as she kissed me over and over. I gently placed soft kisses on her cheeks and her lips. She looked up at with a contented smile and rubbed my chest. Her eyes glowed with happiness.

"I love you," I confessed.

"I love you, too." She smiled sweetly.

"Now that you are human, I want to show you the world and give you anything you desire. I want you to meet my family. Please, say you want that too." I kissed her lips lightly.

"I want that," she agreed, "but there is just one more thing." She bit her lip.

"What?" I frowned.

"Please don't be angry with me, I was afraid of how you'd react. I may not be a mermaid anymore, but I'm still not human either. You see, Jamerson wanted me for a particular reason—I come from a long line of powerful witches. I am a witch, Edward." She looked at me warily.

"A witch?" I felt dizzy.

"Don't worry, Edward, I am a good witch." She laughed freely, her voice floated on air.

"I need to sit down." I moved to the biggest rock on the beach.

She took a tentative seat near me watching carefully—the laughter was gone from her face, and the sorrow returned.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I rubbed my eyes. I was still struggling to process this new information.

"If I had told you before you were ready to believe me, you would've run away and never have come back. You had to love me with your own free will for the curse to be broken." She pulled her knees to her chest and stared out at the rolling waves.

"So I'm not under a love spell." I breathed out sharply—I instantly regretted my words when I saw the hurt look on her beautiful face.

"No, for one, it needed to be true love not contrived, plus the 'three folds rule' would come into effect, only cursing me all over again. I vow to you that I would never use magic to hurt you." She looked at me imploring me to believe her. "The reason Jamerson wanted me was my family's line of powerful witches."

"You have to understand; this so much to absorb. What about the other night when we made love right on this very beach—I felt…" I trailed off when I couldn't find the words to describe the sense of utopia I felt.

"What you experienced was the bond between soulmates that humans don't usually feel. It was amplified because I'm a witch and because I was wearing my amulet." Her fingers brushed her necklace.

"I believe you—all of it. I'm sorry to be so skeptical. However, this doesn't change anything. I still love you more than I thought possible, and I wanted a life with you," I confessed as I knelt before her in the sand.

Her brown eyes brimmed with tears and happiness. "I will love you until the end of time."

I cupped her cheek then pressed a kiss against her petal soft lips. A kiss filled with promises of a beautiful future ahead.

 **A/N:**

 **This story has been in my head for a long time. I was glad that I got a chance to use it.**

 **I plan on continuing but after I finish my current story.**

 **Thank you for all the review, votes and love you have given my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April,** **thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 2**

As I remained kneeling in the soft sand after our kiss, Bella's attention focused on something down the beach, and she nervously clutched her necklace. I sprang to my feet concerned as to what had alarmed her.

My brother and Jasper were jogging toward us with determined looks on their faces. I raised my hand and waved to them. They slowed to a fast-paced walk—both looking annoyed.

"That would be my brother, Emmett, and our friend, Jasper. I'm, afraid they're upset with how I ran out into the storm trying to find you and didn't return," I explained.

"They were worried about you, that's understandable." Bella relaxed. "I must ask you not tell them that I'm a witch or that I was a mermaid. They wouldn't be as accepting as you."

"I won't; they'd have me committed to some asylum," I joked.

Her eyes tensed somewhat, and she shifted slightly to stand behind me. I reached back for her hand as they both came to a stop in front of us.

"Da"—Jasper caught sight of Bella and paused for a moment—"Darn it, Edward. You had us worried. What were you thinking about running off in the middle of the storm?"

"I apologize, but I'd do it again. I just couldn't shake the feeling that Bella needed my help, and I had to get to her." I gave them an apologetic smile.

"Jasper, Emmett, this is Bella. Bella, these are the two I've told you about." I squeezed her hand.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm sorry we worried you that wasn't our intent. It's very sweet that Edward has a brother and friend to be so concerned for him; he's lucky to have the both of you," Bella said shyly.

Both their eyes widened upon gazing at her. I knew why, as she was breathtakingly beautiful. Her dark wavy hair had hints of reddish highlights in the sunlight. Her porcelain skin was flawless making her look youthful and innocent.

"Pleased to meet you too, Bella, forgive us for being so rude." Jasper smiled charmingly.

"Sh—shucks, I can see why my brother is so crazy about you. You must have Eddie under some spell." Emmett actually blushed.

I tensed slightly, as Bella let out a soft musical laugh. They both relaxed and smiled back at her.

"I assume that everything is okay then?" Jasper asked, looking back at me.

"Everything has worked out." I nodded.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed as Bella tried to cover a yawn. My own fatigue started to feel overwhelming as the events of the night began to take its toll.

"If you'd excuse us, I think we're going to go back to the cabin and get some sleep. We've had a long night."

The two of them smirked, assuming something more but wisely kept their mouths shut.

"Find us later, we need to talk. We heard rumors around the resort that you're staying and taking over for Aro." My brother cut a quick glance at Bella.

"You heard correctly. I've already talked to my father about my plans. There's not much more to say about it," I confirmed.

"You're staying." Bella's eyes brightened.

"Yes. I made the arrangements yesterday. I was going to tell you last night, but…we got distracted." I stopped myself from saying too much.

"At least meet us for dinner tonight," Jasper insisted.

"Of course, we'll both be there," I promised then turned to my love. "You'll come, right?"

"I'd be happy too." She smiled sweetly.

The two of them glanced at each other and then grinned politely.

"Catch you both later, then," Emmett yelled as he walked away.

"Pleasure meeting you, Bella." Jasper nodded his head.

"Thank you, it was a pleasure to meet the both of you as well," she responded pleasantly.

They both started walking back along the beach, and I waited until I was sure they were out of earshot before turning to Bella.

"You're coming back with me to the cabin, right?" I didn't want to be separated from her; however, I realized that I might have been too forward with my assumption.

"I might as well, my home is a bit too wet for me right now." She smiled teasingly.

"Right. I still have so many questions to ask you." I took both her hands in mine.

"And I will answer in time. Forgive me for saying that I wish to get some sleep first. Last night has left me feeling drained." She looked exhausted.

"Of course, I'm sorry that I didn't think of that before. This way; are you able to walk or shall I carry you?" I felt guilty for keeping her here for so long.

"You're sweet, but I'll walk; it feels strange but good." Stretching her legs, I watched as her bare feet hit the sand.

I started to lead her along the beach.

As we got closer to the resort, there were more people on the shoreline and Bella shifted closer to my side, watching them with a curious expressions. She eyed a worker on a Segway with a raised eyebrow.

It was then that it occurred to me how much the world had changed since she was cursed. There are things today I took for granted that she would never before have seen. She must have as many questions as me.

"You seem very thoughtful," she commented lightly.

"I just realized that you must have as many questions as I do. The modern world is quite different from the 1800s." I led her up the path to our private cabin.

"I do have a few. The world is very different in some aspects. I've come ashore at night every few years out of curiosity and loneliness, but there is still so much I don't know." She shrugged her slim shoulders.

"After you." I held open the door.

She stepped into the room and glanced around. I was glad that none of us were slobs and the place was decent.

"My room is down this hall. The bathroom is across from it, would you like to use it first?" I offered.

"No thank you, I'm fine at the moment." She walked over to examine a picture on a table.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. Please, make yourself comfortable." I excused myself.

My shower was quick, just enough to rinse the sand and salt off my body. When I stepped out of the stall, I realized that I didn't bring a change of clothes with me. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist then rushed to my room.

I stopped short when I noticed Bella there, curled up on my bed and fast asleep. She looked like an angel lying there.

However, she wasn't an angel—she was a witch.

A beautiful witch that I was in love with.

I covered her with a blanket then threw on a pair of shorts. I hesitated by the side of the bed and wondered if it would be improper for me to join her. Making a decision, I climbed in, leaving some space between us.

Sleep came quickly as exhaustion overtook me.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 3**

My alarm went off in the early afternoon as it had for the past few days. I yawned and stretched, pondering over the strange dream I had last night. Suddenly, I became aware of Bella curled up against me. She sighed dreamily and snuggled into me as her necklace brushed against my chest, feeling cool compared to her warm body.

It wasn't a dream, was it?

She blinked and looked at me through sleepy eyes. "Hi."

"Hi yourself, angel. Last night really happened, didn't it?" I asked as I brushed a lock of her hair off her cheek.

"If you're asking if I'm a witch, and if before that I was cursed as a mermaid, then the answer is yes." She smirked.

I ran my hand through my hair, feeling sheepish. She started to giggle at my perplexed expression.

"I'm sorry I woke you; I forgot that I had my alarm set," I apologized.

"It's fine. I should get used to sleeping at night and being awake during the day." Her arms raised above her head in a stretch.

During the movement, the blankets fell exposing her chest. I don't see how I didn't notice the night before, but Bella had been sleeping completely nude. She turned on her side, and the sheet draped over her legs just so, making her look like a goddess. Her eyes darkened as her fingers brushed my abs.

Unable to ignore my desire, I pulled her on top of me and started to kiss her hungrily. I ran my hands down her back and squeezed her ass while thrusting my hips. She spread her legs then lifted her lower body until I could slip inside where she was warm and ready for me. Her hips rotated in small circles as she then pushed into me.

I rolled us over smoothly and made love to her slowly and passionately—savoring every moment. My lips ghosted over the smooth skin of her face and neck. She shivered and moaned when they brushed her pulse point. Her fingers entangled in my hair to keep me in that spot. Her body started to vibrate underneath me, and she let out a gasp, as her body arched—I released seconds after her.

I shifted so I could hold her to me as she breathed in deeply. Her eyes were closed, and a blissful smile was on her face. When her eyes opened, she looked relaxed and content. I glanced at the clock noting that we only had a few hours before we were to meet the guys for dinner.

"May I use your bathroom?" she asked softly.

"Of course, you don't have to ask. I'll show you how to turn on the shower." I led her into the room.

 **O**

While Bella was busy, I dressed, then went into my parent's room to see if there was something of my mother's that Bella could wear for dinner. She was going to need more clothes soon, and I could take her to the mainland to shop.

As if she knew what I was up to, my phone rang before I could get the closet door open.

"Hello, Mom," I answered with a smile.

"Don't you hello me. What is this I hear that the wedding is off and that you're moving to the island full time? Tanya must be crushed." She was upset.

"I don't know what you've heard, but Tanya is far from crushed. When I arrived here, Tanya was in our cabin, in my bed with her assistant, Eric, and they weren't painting each other's nails if you catch my drift." I sat down on the edge of the bed, because this conversation may take awhile.

"Well, I'm going to have a word with Carmen about her daughter." She huffed.

"Mom, you know what—let it go. There's no reason for our families to get into a fight over this matter. Let's be truthful, there was never any love between Tanya and myself. If she's happy with Eric—let her be. I hated to be lied to, but this was an eye-opener and proved to me that it wasn't going to work for us. We can still be business partners with the Denalis without a marital union." I realized, I had no anger left for Tanya.

"Well, that's very mature of you," she said after a moment. "But then why are you moving to the island? Come home, and we will find you a nice girl. I heard that Jessica moved back."

"I've met someone; she's it for me." I couldn't help but grin.

"You've met…when? You just got out of an engagement a few days ago. You're moving too fast." She sounded shocked.

"Didn't you marry Dad on your second date? Which, may I point out, was only twenty-four hours after your first—which, might I add, was a blind date at that," I teased.

I then said more seriously, "I feel it in every fiber of my body, Mom. Bella is my one."

"Bella? Well, I'm going to have to meet her sooner or later, so bring her home with you," Mom insisted.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll need to come back at some point and pack my things to move here," I promised.

"Not quite the answer I was looking for." She sighed.

"Mom, can I ask a favor? Bella's place got flooded during the storm, so at the moment, she only has the clothes on her back. Can she borrow a dress of yours for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"How old is this girl?" she asked.

"She's eighteen." I wondered if she would make a big deal about the age difference.

"Edward, honey, that girl isn't going to want to wear any of my clothes. I have no clue what I even left there. Go borrow something of your sister's, she won't mind," she directed.

"Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome. Are your brother and Jasper still coming back tomorrow?" she questioned.

"As long as the weather holds. The storm kept them here yesterday, and then they couldn't get another flight out until tomorrow," I responded.

"Okay. Remind him to contact us if he needs a ride from the airport. Take care, baby, and please visit soon." She sounded sad.

"Yes, Mom. I love you." I hung up with her.

I went into Alice's room and found a red sundress that would look nice on Bella. At the bottom of the closet were a few pairs of sandals; I chose a simple woven pair.

When I got back to the room, Bella was sitting on the bed—completely naked. I shut the door quickly in case my brother or Jasper arrived.

"I found a dress for you to wear tonight." I held it out to her.

I tried not to get distracted by her slender curves as she walked gracefully toward me. However, my eyes betrayed my better judgment as they took in the swell of her breasts. She grinned unashamedly as she caught me staring. She stood on her tiptoes and pecked my lips before taking the items out of my hands.

"Thank you. These will do nicely." She turned and walked back, her hips swaying and her round ass on full display.

I swallowed a moan as I adjusted my pants. I couldn't wait for the guys to leave so we could have the cabin to ourselves. I planned to make sweet love to her late into the night.

She slipped on the dress and spun for me. While I enjoyed how tightly it clung to her body, it ended barely below her ass. I couldn't help but feel jealous that other men would see what I would be seeing.

Bella turned to look in the mirror, and she frowned slightly. She tugged at the bottom of the skirt, and her necklace began to faintly glow. As I watched, the material grew longer by a few inches and became looser at the top. She tilted her head to the side and then the dress turned blue. I blinked a few times and shook my head.

"There, much better. Your sister must be part pixie." Bella turned to me then started to giggle. "Are you always going to look that shocked when I use my magic?"

"It'll take some time to get used to. Do you use it a lot?" I asked.

"Sometimes, but never for self-gain. I wouldn't ever use it to gain wealth or more power." Her smile dropped from her face.

"I would never ask you to do that," I promised.

"We have some time before dinner. How about I show you around the resort before we meet the others?" I held out my hand to her.

"I'd like that," she agreed.

 **A/N:**

 **Updating a day early since I won't be around much tomorrow. Thoughs on his mom? Do you think she will be a problem or like Bella?**

 **They will get to the talk lets get the boys of the island first so they don't interrupt. ;)**

 **Thank you for all you reviews and love you have given this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 4**

"I just don't understand why anyone would choose to swim in water filled with chemicals when the ocean is only a few yards away." Bella glanced back at the pool.

The evening was still humid and warm, so there were still many guests in the water or sitting on lounge chairs. The outdoor bar was filled with people talking and laughing.

"I prefer the ocean, myself, though I suppose some prefer the pool, thinking the water is cleaner. Plus, after the sun goes down people prefer the well-lit area." I shrugged.

I led her to the bar where we could walk through to the formal dining area. Unfortunately, I spotted Victoria sitting on a stool sipping a drink and flirting with our bartender, Riley. I had hoped that she had gone home already so I wouldn't have to deal with her. She spotted me and jumped up, sauntering our way with a swing of her hips and a lust-filled glint in her cat-like eyes.

I groaned and felt Bella stiffen beside me. I gave her hand a squeeze before I let go to wrap my arm around her waist. Victoria paused a moment, looking her up and down before turning up her nose and batting her eyelashes at me.

"Edward," she purred. "Buy me a drink, and I'll make it worth your while." She reached out to touch my arm, barely brushing against me before snapping her hand back as if she had been electrocuted.

Bella touched her stone very lightly with a stoic look. Victoria wiggled her fingers and looked at them confused. I had a hunch my little witch had something do with it.

"I already have a dinner date as you can see. If you'll excuse us, we have reservations; I hope that you enjoy the rest of your stay." I turned her down without a second thought.

Victoria glanced up still looking bewildered. "Yes, of course. I'm definitely going to enjoy more of that bartender, he's certainly yummy." She walked back to the bar, weaving as if she was drunk.

"I have a feeling she wasn't talking about the drinks." Emmett's voice boomed from my right before he laughed loudly. He stopped short when he saw Bella and turned red.

I found his reaction oddly amusing. Something about Bella made him ashamed of his crude behavior.

"Our table is ready." Jasper approached us with his hands in his pockets. He eyed Bella a moment longer than necessary.

"We'll be right there." I hung back for a moment.

"Did you…" I nodded my head towards Victoria.

Bella blushed and looked a bit guilty. "Not intentionally. It sort of instinctively happened since she was trying to steal my mate."

 **O**

I chuckled and kissed the side of her head. I knew I felt similarly protective of her, too. Many of the male guests and employees had noticed her a little too much today for my liking. I led her to our table, where the other two were sitting. They ended their private conversation abruptly as I held out Bella's chair for her. Our waiter, Alec, immediately appeared.

"Miss, what can I get you to drink this evening?" He leered at her.

I scowled and wrapped my arm around the back of her chair then glared at him. He was going to find himself unemployed and on the next boat if he didn't take his eyes off her immediately. Too bad I couldn't do to him what Bella did to Victoria

"I'll just have water, please." Bella smiled politely then focused her attention on me.

Alec glanced at me and his smug smile dropped. "Sir?" His voiced squeaked.

"Whiskey on the rocks," I ordered tersely.

"I'll have the same," Jasper said.

"Jack and Coke, please, Alec. And eyes to yourself if you don't want my brother to fire you for looking at his girl that way." Emmett smirked.

"Yes, sir, and I apologize." Alec looked embarrassed.

After he had walked away, Bella flipped open the menu. She twirled a strand of her hair around her finger, as she scanned the pages. Emmett was looking around the room while Jasper was watching her with a curious, calculating look. I kicked him in the shins to get him to stop. He winced and glanced up; I gave him a pointed look, hoping he would catch on and that Bella hadn't noticed.

Jasper frowned and turned back to her. "So, Bella, you're not a drinker?

She looked up with furrowed eyebrows. "You mean alcohol? No, I'm not old enough, and I don't care much for the taste."

"How old are you?" Jasper asked bluntly.

"Eighteen," she answered and shifted uncomfortably.

"You're only eighteen?" Emmett's head whipped around. "Da—wow, bro, you're robbing the cradle."

"I am not. Bella is an adult and hardly looks like a child," I huffed.

"True." Emmett looked at her and agreed readily.

"How do your parents feel about you dating an older guy?" Jasper questioned.

What was with him? Why would he care about that?

"My parents have both passed on. However, my own father was ten years older than my mother," Bella answered quietly, a look of sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jasper didn't seem to be as sincere as I thought he should.

We were interrupted when Alec brought our drinks, and we then placed our orders. Bella sipped her water and relaxed slightly while I took a large swig of my whiskey. Nevertheless, the quiet didn't last long as the two of them, mainly Jasper, continued their relentless questions. Bella answered politely, but I could tell they were starting to wear on her.

 **O**

Towards the end of dinner, Bella excused herself to the restroom. I watched her until she out of sight before noticing Jasper was staring at me. By that point, I had reached my limit, upset by his cold behavior.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? It doesn't strike you suspiciously at all that she showed up when she did? I think you ought to be very careful around her," Jasper replied honestly.

I fought to keep my temper. "You know nothing about her."

"Exactly my point, do you? Bella is beautiful, I'll give you that. But something is off about her—she has no job or family. What is she doing on this island?" Jasper continued.

"She lives here. Her story isn't mine to tell, but I do know her. I've spent hours talking with her, I feel as if I know her better than anyone else," I defended us.

"Yeah, bro, but you snuck off every night to meet her in secret. Where you even going to introduce us to her if we didn't show up on the beach, looking for you?" Emmett also seemed skeptical.

"Of course, I was. In fact, I was going to bring her back today to do just that." I took the last sip of my whiskey then signaled the waiter for another.

Jasper and Emmett glanced at each other in disbelief.

"Look, believe it or not—I don't care which—but you're both going to have to get used to the idea that Bella isn't going anywhere. I'm moving here to be with her and to build a life together—I love her and plan on marrying her one day," I informed them.

"How can you not see that this is too fast? You just broke up with Tanya less than a week ago. It's like…I don't know, but it's not like you." Jasper's eyebrows furrowed.

"You're forgetting one thing; my relationship with Tanya was platonic, and I was never in love with her. What do you think happened, Bella placed me under a magic spell?" I scoffed, glancing at my brother.

He shrugged sheepishly. "I exaggerated, so sue me. But, Jazz does have a point."

"Emmett, you know as well as I do that it can just happen. Our parents are prime examples of that. You, yourself, came back from your first date with Rose and announced you were going to marry her." I started to get exasperated.

"Yeah, but I knew her for months before that." Emmett looked hesitant.

I saw Bella making her way toward us. "Look, drop it, and please don't continue to interrogate her," I begged.

They both gave me reluctant nods as I stood to greet Bella back to the table. She glanced at them, and her smile became a little more forced.

"Is everything, okay?" she asked.

"Everything is fine, Angel," I promised and kissed her cheek.

"I hope you saved room for dessert, Bella. They have a really fu-awesome chocolate cake, and they make their own ice cream here too," Emmett suggested, sounding genuinely friendly.

"That does sound good," Bella responded sweetly.

"My treat, I owe it to you after peppering you with questions all night. I apologize if I was rude, I was just looking out for my friend," Jasper said sincerely.

I appreciated them both for trying, even though I knew Jasper was still skeptical.

"I understand, I wasn't offended," Bella replied.

 **O**

Hours later, we walked the beach hand in hand before heading to the cabin.

"I apologize for Jasper, and Emmett, I don't know what got into them." I felt horrible for subjecting her to them tonight.

"They're concerned about you. And it's not unusual for them to be wary of me, most will be since I'm a witch." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I never felt that way towards you," I contended.

"That's because you are my soul mate; you were drawn to me." She grinned teasingly.

"I guess I can't argue with that." I paused so I could pull her in for a kiss.

I still had so many questions, but they could wait another night.

 **A/N:**

 **Seems Jasper is suspicious of Bella. Would you be, if you were him?**

 **Thank you for all your love and reviews that you have given this story.**

 **My last story Moving on Up? Is up for fic of the month. If you liked it please vote or vote for one of the other wonderful stories that are there. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 5**

I awoke in the morning to an empty bed and sat quickly wondering where Bella had gone. Her side of the bed was cool, so she must have been awake for a while. I got up and slipped on a t-shirt before going to look for her.

I found her in the kitchen. She was wearing a green dress, and I was curious if it was same dress as yesterday and if she altered it again as the straps looked thicker. She was talking under her breath as she moved her finger around the contents of the bowl. It took me a moment to figure out that she was speaking in a language I was unfamiliar with. I took a step closer and saw the design she had made in the flour just before she sprinkled it with something that looked like herbs.

"Good Morning, Angel. What are you doing?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Good morning." She turned and kissed me lightly. "I'm making Emmett and Jasper breakfast before they leave." She cracked an egg and waved her hand over the bowl as everything started to mix together. Whatever she was saying sounded like a chant.

"Uh…what was that?" I asked.

"It's a protection spell for their safe travels," she answered softly.

"That's very sweet of you. What can I do to help?" I asked.

"You can show me how to work that thing." She pointed at the coffeemaker.

"On it." I grabbed a filter from the cabinet and set to work.

I leaned against the counter and glanced at the stove. The bacon was frying in the pan and flipping on its own before moving to a plate. Bella started pouring the batter into a second pan.

"If you can take over the bacon, the boys are about to join us," she whispered.

Barely a moment later, both stumbled through the doorway looking half-asleep.

"Morning," my brother said while yawning.

"Good morning," Bella answered brightly without turning around.

"What's all this," Jasper asked as he took a seat on a stool.

"Breakfast for the travelers. I hope that you are hungry." Bella placed the first few pancakes on a plate.

"What's the green stuff in it?" My brother frowned.

"Herbs." I shot him a look before he said something rude.

"It's a recipe that has been passed down in my family for generations," Bella explained.

Em and Jazz had exchanged an uncertain look before they helped themselves to some coffee. Maybe I was being biased, but I thought everything smelled good. Perhaps, I shouldn't be too hard on them, though, since I knew their girls couldn't cook for shit. Rose was also always on a health food kick and made my brother join her.

After a few minutes of silence, Bella placed a plate stacked high with food on the table and then took a seat.

"Dig in." I placed the bacon down and gave them a pointed look.

"It smells good." Jasper forced a smile as he took a few pancakes and strips of bacon.

"I'm going to miss you; real bacon." My brother took more than his fair share as well as some pancakes.

"Dude, did you say good-bye to your food." Jasper snickered.

"If you had to eat tofu bacon, you wouldn't be criticizing me right now." Emmett pouted as he shoved an entire slice in his mouth.

"Naw, I'd just get Cajun style," Jasper smirked and took a bite of the pancake.

His eyes widened slightly, and he swallowed. He immediately stabbed more. "Wow, these are great."

Emmett side-eyed him for a moment then speared a piece. He chewed thoughtfully and grinned. "These are delicious. I'm sorry I was skeptical. Thank you for making us breakfast."

"Yes, thanks, it was very kind of you to get up early to see us off." Jasper nodded his head.

"You're both very welcome." Bella smiled.

They each had second helpings and were shooed away by Bella when they were offered to wash the dishes. Once they left the kitchen to grab their bags I pulled Bella into my arms.

"I'm going to bring them to the ferry, and then I'll be back. What would you like to do today?" I was looking forward to our alone time.

"Do you have a boat we could use? I'd like to collect some of my things," she asked.

"I can borrow one from the resort easy enough. But wouldn't we need a sub for that," I teased.

"No deep sea diving necessary; there's a small cave on the island that I've used for shelter." She looked amused.

"Speaking of collecting things, I'll have to go back to New York soon and pack to move here. I was hoping that you would join me. We can shop for clothes for you as well," I suggested.

"New York, as in the city?" She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and appeared nervous.

"Uh…yes, will that be a problem or are you still tied to the island," I questioned.

"I'm not tied. However, I don't like big cities, they make me uneasy." She bit her lower lip.

"It'll be a short visit. My mother is dying to meet you, please say you'll come with me." I cupped her cheek with my hand.

She leaned into my touch and nodded her head. "Okay."

"Don't worry so much, they'll love you." I kissed her nose.

"Eh-mm…" Jasper cleared his throat loudly, breaking our bubble. "We're just about ready."

"Okay. I'll help you take the bags down. Tell my mother we'll be there sometime next week. I want to make sure I take care of things there and make it back before Aro retires." I took a step back from Bella.

"You're coming to the city? Alice will love to hear that. Be prepared that she's going to take you shopping until you drop." Jasper winked at Bella.

Bella forced a smile on her face "How—"

"Look what I found. It was buried behind the dresser. I had forgotten all about it," Emmett interrupted. He came into the room with his luggage while waving a piece of paper over his head. He smirked evilly at me before handing Bella the paper.

"What is it?" I looked over her shoulder.

The drawing was done in crayon by a kid. At first, I thought it was something Alice must have done but then I was overcome by a strange sense of déjà vu. The picture was of a mermaid and a small boy with hearts.

"It's very cute," Bella said after a moment—sounding slightly off.

"I can't believe I forgot about this. Eddie came back one day after disappearing for hours. He said a mermaid saved him and how he was in love with her." Emmett snickered.

"How old was he when this happened?" Jasper snorted trying to look at the picture.

"Sh…shot, I don't remember. Eddie?" He glanced at me wickedly.

"I don't remember this at all." I scratched my head and felt confused.

I glanced at Bella, but she avoided eye contact. She placed the picture down on the counter, dismissing it, and glanced at the clock.

"You boys are going to be late," Belle reminded us. "I'll come with you to the docks so we can rent that boat."

"Let's head out." Jasper picked up his duffle throwing the strap over his shoulder.

I grabbed Bella's elbow and held her back as they went in front of us.

"Did I meet you when I was younger?" I asked.

"Yes, you were playing on the same rocks and fell into the water. I saved you from drowning." She watched me nervously.

"Why don't I remember this." I felt hurt and bit angry.

She winced and looked down at her feet. "I had to wipe your memory for the safety of both of us. I can explain more later, please don't be angry."

I sighed, wishing that she said more. I nodded then took her hand in mine. "Later."

 **O**

Within the hour, we were cruising through the waves, with the cool Atlantic water spraying around us. Bella had her head tilted back and was enjoying the sun's rays on her face. We hadn't spoken much since the boys left. I wasn't angry with her anymore, but I was dying to know more.

"Where exactly am I going?" I called over the roar of the engine.

She opened her eyes and sat up. "About five miles past the place we met that first night."

I continued and slowed the engine when we got closer. She said there would be a cave, but I didn't see anything. Just before I could ask, the shoreline shifted, and the cave emerged out of nowhere.

"There's a spell around it to hide it from the naked eye," Bella answered my unasked question. "The water is deep enough for the boat, stay to the right, though, to avoid the sharp rocks."

I coasted in closer and blinked at the harsh contrast of how dark the cave was compared to the outside.

" _Lumos_ ," Bella whispered.

The cave lit up as if she had flipped a switch, and the water appeared to be glowing. The space was surprisingly bigger than I thought it would be. The ceiling was just high enough that I didn't have to duck. I spotted a rock ledge towards the back that held an old wooden rocking chair, a small table, and a trunk.

"Stop, here. We will have to wade through the rest of the way. Then I'll tell you everything about my past and answer any questions you still have." She looked resigned.

"Angel, you don't have to tell me anything." I realized whatever she had to say wouldn't change my mind about her.

"Yes, Edward, I do." She smiled wistfully then kissed my cheek.

 **A/N:  
Bella's story is coming up next. **

**Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 6**

 **BPOV**

For over a hundred and sixty years, I have been alone. I learned quickly to protect my secrets, trusting no one but myself. It was hard for me to let Edward break through that wall I had so carefully constructed. However, I knew the time had come, I had to tell him everything.

"Please make yourself comfortable. I'm afraid my story is going to be a long one." I gestured to the rocking chair that my father made for my mother. Edward gingerly sat and looked at me expectantly.

"To start, I need to go back to the beginning. I come from a long line of witches that originate from Ireland. In the 1800s, and even still today, the word _witch_ was taboo. It was the belief that witches only did the devil's work, which is far from the truth. Some witches used their gifts to heal. And the majority keeps to themselves, to escape scrutiny." I frowned.

"Like the Salem Witch Trials? I remember learning about them in school," Edward interrupted.

I paused for a moment. "Well yes, and no. The women that were killed in Salem weren't real witches, nor did they practice the dark arts. No true witch would've been able to be overpowered by a human. However, that would be why we kept our magic a secret; so as not to start a _witch hunt_."

"Oh…sorry." Edward looked slightly embarrassed by his assumption.

"I wouldn't expect you to know any better. The modern world highly exaggerates or gets most things wrong about our kind. Instead of being burned at the stake, someone accused as a witch today would be locked up in an asylum." I grimaced.

"I got you off-track, you come from a long line of witches, and that's why you said Jamerson wanted you?" Edward leaned back in the chair.

"Essentially." I cupped my moonstone in my hand. "The Moon Goddess, Arianrhod, gifted an ancestor with this moonstone. Our powers are amplified by the moon as well as giving us immortality. That's why Jamerson wanted me, or technically, he wanted the moonstone."

"Why not just take it from you or ki..." He blanched.

"Kill me? He couldn't, the stone protects me, and no one is able to take it against my will while I'm wearing it. I would have had to hand it to him of my own free will. If he had taken it, the stone would've worked against him, and he would've been cursed. If we were married and bound together, then the amulet would've protected him, as it does me, and it would amplify his powers." I let the necklace drop between my fingers.

"Are we bound together? You mentioned that we're soulmates," Edward questioned.

"No. It's a ritual that I would have to perform. I wouldn't have done it without your knowing." I knelt beside my trunk and opened it. I removed an aged photo and held it to my chest.

I sat back on my heels. "My mother died when she gave birth to me. I was raised by my father and my grandmother from his side of the family, where the magic line comes from. However, it had skipped over my father's generation since only females receive the gift."

"When Jamerson came into our lives, he was good at hiding his true self. However, my grandmother suspected something was off about him. She gave me the amulet and warned me of her suspicions. Shortly after, she died unexpectantly. She had been in good health, so it was a shock. Jamerson tried to court me, but I refused his advances, I was in love with another man, and he also was seeking my hand in marriage." I rose to my feet and took a few careful steps towards Edward.

His face was tense, and a frown marred his handsome face. I was nervous about his reaction to my next revelation. He had handled everything well so far, but this next bit may be more that what he could handle. I held out the photo, and he took it gingerly.

"The man's name was Edward Masen," I said softly.

He glanced down quickly at the image and his eyes widened. "It's me," he mumbled and fell back in the chair, making it rock.

"Yes," I confirmed as tears brimmed my eyes.

"So you're saying we're the same person, like reincarnation or he's my ancestor?" He looked confused.

"You're the same. You were once born as Edward Masen, only to be reborn as Edward Cullen; you have the same soul." I nodded.

He eyed me carefully with a mixture of emotions. He reached out his hand for mine and then pulled me into his lap. He took a deep breath then kissed my cheek.

"Explain, Angel. If I was him, wouldn't I remember? What happened to Edward Masen?" he asked.

"Jamerson may have not been able to use his dark magic on me but he could on others. He first targeted my father—who agreed to promise me to Jamerson, under his magical influence. At the time, it was common for fathers to arrange marriages for their daughters—whether they wanted the match or not. Edward and I decided to run away so we could be together—somewhere where no one would find us—to this very island. Edward had bought it as a wedding present. I left first, and he was to meet up with me so no one would think we left together."

"However, it wasn't Edward that showed up on the island, it was Jamerson, who used his magic to disguise himself. He couldn't fool me, though. Because, as with you, the same bond between Edward and me was strong—Jamerson couldn't fake that. I confronted him, and he admitted that he had followed Edward and killed him before he reached the island.

"Jamerson was an intelligent man, he arrived on the night of a new moon. The moonstone's power was weak without the moon high in the sky, so he was able to take advantage and curse me." I took a minute to let everything sink in.

Edward's arms wrapped around me tightly, and he nuzzled my hair. "I'm so sorry, Angel."

"He's gone now and can't harm us," I said encouragingly.

"You didn't answer my question about why I don't remember my past life," he probed cautiously.

"To be honest, I don't know." I picked up his hand and started to play with his fingers. "It could've been how Jamerson killed you, or perhaps, it is what Arianrhod decided. She is also known as the goddess of rebirth; I prayed to her and asked her to return you to me."

"I knew my prayers were answered when you appeared on the rocks as a child—I felt our connection instantly. You slipped and fell in, and I saved you. You were a sweet darling boy." I smiled at the memory.

"But I don't remember that either and that happened in my current lifetime." He frowned.

I hung my head. "I had to take the memories of our meeting away from you. You had broken your promise and told your family about me. They didn't believe you, and Emmett teased you unmercifully. However, you had persisted to the point they felt they had to do something. Your mother was concerned there might be someone on the island playing a trick on you or someone who might harm you. Your father talked about bringing in experts to investigate what you saw. Emmett teased about having you committed."

"So I inadvertently started a _witch hunt_ —didn't I?" He looked concerned.

"Almost. I had to intervene, so I wiped yours and your family's memory of me. It was one of the hardest things I had to do, but I did it to protect us both. I had to have faith that you would someday come back and we would once again meet. When you disappeared ten years ago, I thought I missed my chance." I glanced at him.

"I was close to my grandmother, and when she passed, it made being here hard. My parents and sibling occasionally still came, but nothing like we used to," he explained.

He cupped my chin and stared into my eyes. "I understand why you had to erase my memories. I don't blame you, Angel. We are together now, and that's what matters. I love you." He kissed me chastely.

"I love you, too." I sighed in relief and melted into him.

We rested together for a moment in silence. The quiet was disturbed a moment later, by the rumbling of Edward's stomach. I giggled then slid off his lap.

"I'll go get the cooler so I can feed you." I smiled and headed for the water.

"Bella, wait." Edward pulled me away, looking alarmed.

He pointed at the dorsal fin cutting through the water towards us.

"Shark!"

 **A/N: Did you suspect anything she told him? Turns out that she knew Edward back in the 1800s. So Edward Cullen is a reincarnation of Edward Masen.**

 **Arianrhod is a Celtic goddess of moon and stars (Silver Wheel), and also of rebirth. Very fitting for our story.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**

 **Another thank you for those who voted for** _ **Moving on Up?**_ **For fic. of the month. It placed 5** **th** **.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 7**

"Shark!" I pulled her further from the edge.

She smirked and let out a small laugh. "That's just Jacob; he's my friend. He won't harm us."

"You're friends with a shark?" I asked incredulously.

"I am. He's an excellent protector; you could say he is to me what a dog is to most humans." She knelt down at the edge and stroked Jacob's back as he went by.

I fought my urge to yank her away. "I guess when you put it that way it makes sense."

She pushed her hair over her shoulder and glanced up at me with an amused smile. "Sharks just have a bad reputation. True, they can kill but usually only when provoked."

"I guess I've seen _Jaws_ too many times." I shrugged.

"What's _Jaws_?" she asked, standing.

"A movie about a shark that attacked people at the beach. I think there was three or maybe even four in all," I answered.

"Hmph. Well, Jacob here wouldn't hurt anyone. He just came looking for me since I haven't been around. He was worried," she defended her friend.

"I believe you." I nodded. "Can you communicate with him?"

"A bit. Not as well as I can with you. However, Jacob has been around a very long time so I can read him. Now for that food."

She concentrated on the boat, and suddenly the cooler rose up into the air and flew toward us, landing with a soft thud on the table. She opened the lid and took out some pre-made sandwiches and bottles of water. She offered me one and then took a tentative bite out of hers.

I sat back down in the rocking chair. "So this was your home? It seems peaceful."

"It can be, but it has also been very lonely." She smiled halfheartedly.

I pulled her into my lap, and she snuggled into me. "Tell me about him, or should I say, me?"

"You are both very much alike in many ways. You even share some of the same mannerisms. Edward was intelligent and was studying to be a lawyer in his father's firm. He enjoyed reading and playing the piano. My father was a merchant sailor that used the Masen law firm. We met when you came to dinner one night. You started calling a couple of time a week and took me walking on Sunday afternoon. You may even have stolen a kiss or two. Back then, it would've been improper to do so before we were engaged." She had a soft look on her face.

I felt a swell of jealousy about another man kissing her; even though we were supposedly the same person. I wish I had the memories that she did. Her fingers brushed my cheek lightly, regaining my attention.

"Did I say something wrong?" She looked concerned.

"I'll admit, I'm a bit jealous. Is there any way you can use your magic to return the memories?" I asked.

"I can return the ones that I took. However, I can't return the ones from a past life," she explained. "Would you like me to do that?"

"Please." I nodded.

Her fingers brushed over my forehead, and she whispered a small phrase under her breath. My mind flooded with images and memories of a beautiful young mermaid that I had forgotten. I had been so enamored with her, and couldn't keep her to myself. I felt a bit ashamed by my young self, putting Bella in such danger after she had saved me.

"I owe you an apology for not being able to keep your secret. I was a stupid kid," I lamented.

She shook her head adamantly. "You were a very sweet child; I knew you meant no harm. It gave me a glimpse of what our children would be like one day." Her smile was soft.

"We can have kids…uh…shhi…are you pregnant?" I asked in alarm.

I hadn't even thought about protection, and we had been intimate several times since we met. We could already have a baby on the way.

"We can. And no, I'm not with child." She looked crestfallen. "Would that be a horrible thing if I was? You don't want to have babies?"

I cringed as I realized my error immediately. The truth was, I never gave much thought to children. Tanya was a career woman who often stated how annoying kids were. However, with Bella, I could see a family.

"Of course not." I corrected myself when I realized it came out wrong by the expression on her face. "I mean, babies would be a wonderful thing not horrible."

"You realize our daughters would be witches like their mother." She still looked unsure.

"And I would love them as I love their mother," I promised.

"But you looked upset about the possibility," she pressed.

"I was upset at the timing—it just seems to fast. I thought we'd have a chance to get to know each other better and get married first," I explained.

Her face brightened. "We are to be married?"

"Well…I would like to. But this was a terrible way to ask." I felt the tips of my ears burn.

Bella deserved a better proposal; something romantic that I had put thought into planning. Not as an assumption, and I should at least have a ring.

"How can asking someone that you love to marry you be a terrible thing?" Bella seemed confused.

"You deserved to be asked in a better way. Like under the full moon on the beach. I should at least have a ring for you," I answered.

She bit her lip, looking thoughtful. She jumped off my lap and went back to her trunk. She shifted through it for a moment before her hand emerged, grasping something small. She came back to me and dropped a gold item into my palm. It was an antique ring; an emerald, round in shape and surrounded by diamonds.

"You proposed with this ring to me years ago—I have always treasured it. The emerald reminds me of your eyes," Bella said softly.

I twisted the ring around to examine it closely, making it sparkle in the light of the cave. I glanced back up at my angel who had a hopeful expression. The ring may be old and out of date— yet it was perfect.

I slid off the chair and went down on one knee, taking her left hand in mine.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you came into my life like a bright moon in the dark night sky. I never knew I was missing anything until I met you. Now that I have, I can't imagine my life without you. I love you; will you marry me, Angel?" I asked.

Her eyes radiated joy as a smile lit her face. "Yes, Edward, I will."

Standing I slid the ring up her finger before kissing her. She kissed me back eagerly, jumping up to wrap her legs around me. Our bodies pressed together, and the urge to be inside her pulsated through me.

"Please," she whispered huskily.

The table behind us morphed into a large bed, and I wasted no time, moving us over to it. In the next instance, I realized that we were both naked as I hovered over her.

"What…?" My brows furrowed.

Bella giggled impishly and winked at me. Her eyes, darkened with lust, beckoned me.

"That's useful." My voice was thick.

She wiggled against me, causing my tip to brush her entrance. Her eyes closed blissfully as I joined with her.

 **O**

"We should get back." I kissed her bare shoulder.

It had been hours, and we had made love several times. I didn't think it was possible to have such stamina.

"Must we?" She pouted.

She rolled on top of me and straddled my torso. She looked like a Grecian statue of a goddess over me—powerful and sexy.

"Yes, Angel. They'll send out a search party. You'll be the death of me if we keep this up." I chuckled.

Her eyes widened in fear. "Don't say things like that. I already lost you once."

I sat up quickly and held her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." I kissed her forehead.

"You won't lose me, I promise. What about that binding spell so I can become immortal like you?" I asked.

"Are you sure?" I could see that while she asked, she wanted the answer to be yes.

"Yes. I'm sure," I answered. "I don't want you to be alone again ever."

She threw her arms around me and started kissing me; I reluctantly pulled back.

"We really do need to go. Are you sure there is no baby on the way, because we certainly have had plenty of opportunities," I teased.

"We would need the full moon to conceive." She smiled.

"Well, that's good to know." I climbed out of bed then offered my hand to her. "That's surprisingly comfortable for once being a table."

Bella laughed then changed it back. I watched as it and the rocking chair shrunk to the size of dollhouse furniture. She placed them both in her trunk, and it then became the size of a shoe box. She picked it up as if it weighed nothing.

"I'm ready," she announced, now fully dressed.

I took the trunk from her. "This will come in handy when I have to move from New York."

I started to follow her to the boat when I felt the draft.

"Ahh…Angel, my clothes, please." I glanced down at myself.

She looked over her shoulder mischievously at me then winked.

A few seconds later, I was fully dressed.

 **A/N:**

 **So many theories about the shark. But Jake is harmless and isn't any threat to them. Even if he was, Bella is a witch and could have handled it.**

 **Fast engagement, but remember they are soulmates and were technically before. I know there are few questions like about the pictures, they will be answered soon.**

 **Wouldn't you love to be able to move like Bella?**

 **Thank for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 8.**

As we approached the docks, I glanced up at the main building of the resort. The windows seemed to glow from the light of the sunset. It was then that I remembered the photo and the article that led to my discovery of Bella's secret.

"Should we be concerned about your ghost story. I'm not sure how many guests have seen it—Emmett was the one that pointed it out to me. The photo looked just like you and you do share the same name." I extended my hand to help her onto the dock.

Her brows furrowed as she thought. "Can I see it?"

"Sure I'll bring you there now."

I turned to the staff members that were approaching to tie up the boat. "Mike, please bring our cooler and trunk to our cabin and leave them on the porch. We're going to the main building and don't want to take it with us."

"Sure thing, boss." His eyes were on Bella as he answered.

She was oblivious as she was focused on the ocean waves. I cleared my throat, and he glanced quickly at me and turned red. He ducked his head then jumped into the boat. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and led her up the old ramp.

Aro was in the main lobby talking to some maids as we entered. He stepped away from them and met us.

"Edward, my boy, is this the young lady you've told me about?" His eye twinkled with amusement. He reminded me of my grandfather, a very kind but stern man.

"Yes, she is my Bella. Angel, this Aro, the manager of the resort," I introduced them.

"Charmed. I can see why Edward is smitten with you." Aro took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"It's a pleasure, Aro. Edward has only said such kind things about you." Bella smiled.

Aro chuckled. "You lie, my dear. I was the one that kept him and his brother from wreaking havoc on the resort; they weren't too fond of me in their youth."

"I'm sure you will have some good stories to share with me before you leave." Bella giggled as I scowled.

"That I do. Stop the pouting, young man, as I recall, your brother was more of a handful than you were." Aro grinned. "Will you two be eating with us this evening?"

"Yes, please. We'll be over there shortly." I nodded.

Bella's lips twitched, and her facial expression went into a frown before recovering her smile.

"Excellent, I'll have Tyler get your table ready." Aro strode off towards the dining room.

"Did I speak too soon? You don't like the restaurant?" I asked my angel as I led her into the side hall.

"It's your decision to make," she responded with a shrug.

I still felt as if I did something wrong. "Would you have preferred something else?"

"Maybe it isn't done today, but I was raised to cook for my family," she said softly.

"Oh." I hadn't thought about that, but I probably should've after she made breakfast this morning.

I remembered my grandmother making family meals for everyone. She often scolded my mother for hiring a chef and for not making us a proper meal on her own. Tanya had also refused to cook; and my sister, bless her heart, the few times she's tried she ended up burning everything. Rose…well…I'm not sure if what she makes is even considered food.

"I'd love for you to cook for me as often as you wish. However, first, we'll have to go to the market in town since there's almost nothing in the fridge. So I think tonight it would be best if we eat here. Is that all right?" I suggested.

"Yes. Although you'll have to show me how to work that oven. I'd also like a cookbook or two, so I can make more updated dishes as well." She looked more pleased.

"We can order whatever you wish online and have it delivered. Hold on, how did you make breakfast this morning if you don't know how the stove worked?" I asked, glancing around to make sure we were alone. "Magic?"

She shook her head. "The burners were easy enough to figure out, but we didn't have temperature control for ovens when I last cooked."

I nodded. "I'm not much of chef myself. The cookbooks will probably be able to help you more. Or we can look it up online."

"That is the second time you've said that. What is _online_? That's done on an electronic device…computer, right?" She looked so adorable when she was confused.

"Yes. You can shop stores, play games, find information, get the latest news, and much more." I gave her an overview.

"Hmmm…" She seemed distracted as she paused in front of her story. "Is this it?"

I nodded. "I know Emmett saw it. I don't know about Jasper."

"I see. I don't think we need to worry too much about it. Not many believe in ghost stories anymore, and if anyone, like Emmett, was to bring it up, I could say she was my ancestor. That would be more believable. I mean, no one would consider that I have lived for this long. But just in case." She focused on the image.

The first and middle names changed places, so it was now Marie Isabella. Suddenly, the girl in the photo appeared to be fair-haired, making her look much different than the dark tresses my Bella had. She seemed satisfied with the results and stepped back.

"What about the picture of the mermaid that Emmett found?" I asked as I recalled this morning.

Bella's cheeks turned a ruby red. "Already taken care of; I thought it would be for the best."

"How did he remember and not me, by the way? Does he remember everything?" I asked ashamed that I didn't think about it earlier.

"I didn't know Emmett knew of a picture when I erased the memories the first time, so it ended up being a trigger. You had shown me a few back then but had told me that I was the only one who saw them. An error on my part." She looked guilty.

"Do you often delete memories?" I questioned.

"A handful of times, maybe. There were a few instances when a fisherman or scuba diver spotted me, and I had to fix it."

"I'm sorry. You must feel like all I do is bombard you with questions," I apologized.

"I understand that you have them. Now I have one for you." She seemed a bit nervous.

"Ask away?" I insisted.

"If we are to stay here, are we to remain in the cabin or will we have a house of our own?" She bit her lip. "I don't want to seem ungrateful. The cabin is nice, but it's not very home-like." She flushed.

"Angel, if you'd like me to buy you a house you don't need to hesitate to ask. I'll buy anything your heart desires. I happen to agree with you, the resort is no place for children to live full time. I was thinking of either building something close by or maybe finding one closer to the town." I kissed her cheek.

"There's a place on the island where you had workers start a house for us. I used a spell on it, like the one I cast over the cave to keep people from seeing it. Perhaps we could finish it?" she suggested shyly.

"If that is your wish, take me there tomorrow, and I'll see how much work it still needs. When we go back to the mainland, I can make arrangements to have it done," I promised.

"Thank you." She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply.

 **A/N:**

 **Hopefully, some questions are answered for you about the pictures. What do you think of Aro?**

 **Next chapter they will be getting off the island.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. Each of these wonderful ladies are up for Twific Fandom Awards. Including Fran's group Pay it Forward.**

 **Ch. 9**

The rest of the week flew by faster than I would've liked. Our bubble would burst once we landed in New York. I had enjoyed our swims in the ocean and walks on the beach; just the two of us.

I had already contacted a contractor to come to the island and finish the house. It was in better shape than I thought it would for one left abandoned for so long. It mainly needed drywall, to be wired for electricity and have plumbing installed. Then, there would be appliances and furniture to buy—I hoped to bring Bella to some stores so she could select what she wants.

I glanced to my right where Bella was sitting by the window. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't asleep. She held my hand tightly in one of hers while the other clutched her moonstone. The closer we got to the more populated areas, the paler and more tense she seemed to get. I hated that she was so nervous. I told her that she didn't have to come, but she adamantly refused to let me go without her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I whispered into her ear.

"I'm fine, when do we land?" she asked.

"About another hour. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" I offered.

She shook her head. "No, thank you, I doubt they would have anything I could eat."

I frowned as I nodded. She had tried a few processed foods, but it only resulted in her getting sick afterward. So she stuck with all natural, which made sense since her diet had been mainly from the sea and fruits she could gather on her own. Despite that, it didn't stop her from cooking things I liked although she couldn't eat them too.

 **O**

JFK was busy and as we stepped out of the terminal—a teenager in a rush bumped into Bella in their hurry. She knocked forward quite hard, but I was quickly able to steady her.

"Watch where you're going," I snapped at the kid's back.

He flipped me off without a glance at us, and I sighed heavily in defeat. At least she wasn't hurt. Bella scowled and stuck closer to me.

"What did that gesture mean? It didn't look as if he was sorry," she asked.

"He wasn't sorry. It's a rude one." I hoped that explanation was suitable.

"May his evil and selfish deeds catch up with him then." Bella huffed.

"This way, Angel. I need to grab our bag." I led her to the baggage claim.

A few minutes later, we were outside waiting to be picked up by our driver. Bella's shoulders relaxed, and she took a deep breath. But then her nose wrinkled in distaste from the smog and cold rain. She shivered in her sleeveless white dress; I chastised myself for not having the foresight to realize that we were going from tropical temperatures to the much cooler, autumn temperatures of New York.

I quickly looked around for our car to get her out of the cold and spotted the company driver holding up a sign. Before I could take a step, a horn blared and someone cursed loudly. The kid from earlier just got splashed head to toe from a puddle by a passing taxi. I chuckled as I led Bella around it. She smirked a bit and let out a small giggle.

"Is that your father?" she asked, seeming uncertain as she spotted our driver.

"No. That would be Stefan. He's the chauffeur of our family business; everyone was too busy to make it to the airport," I explained.

"Mr. Cullen, how was your trip? May I take your bags?" Stefan greeted us.

"It was good, thank you. We just have the one bag." I held it out for him to take.

His eyes, however, were on Bella. She seemed uncomfortable and was leaning into me. Her fingers brushed her amulet before tucking it out of sight.

"Stefan, this is Miss Swan. You will treat her as you would my sister or mother, am I clear?" I growled.

His eyes shot to mine. "Certainly, Sir. However, Miss Cullen would have four times as many bags," he joked.

"The number of our bags isn't your concern." I narrowed my eyes.

We never had problems with Stefan before, but I didn't like his demeanor. He nodded and headed for the trunk. I held open the door to the limo for Bella to slide inside and she quietly made herself comfortable in her seat.

"What kind of car is this? It seems to be huge for the two of us," she asked.

"This is a limo, it can sit ten," I answered.

"That's a bit much for the just you and me." She didn't look impressed.

I chuckled as I had realized quickly over the short time that money and prestige didn't seem to matter to her. I found that a relief since I've seen the damage my sister, Alice, could do to a credit card in one hour of shopping

"To my penthouse, please," I told Stefan as he got into the front.

"Your mother has informed me to bring you straight to the estate, Sir." Stefan glanced at me in the review mirror.

"We wish to change after traveling, and I would like to drive my own car tonight. So please do as I ask, I'll handle my mother." I was an adult and didn't need a summons to my parents' house.

"Sir, the traffic is jammed up on Fifth and the area surrounding it. It would make you very late for dinner. Your mother was insistent on being on time," Stefan asserted.

"Very well." I sighed.

I put the divider up between us sat back in the seat.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I thought I would be able to give you a chance to freshen up before meeting my family." I smiled apologetically.

"You don't need to apologize, he was right. We shouldn't keep your mother waiting—it would be rude.I'm sure she has missed you. Besides, my dress is still clean, so there's no need to change it." She smoothed out the white material.

"You look cold, though. Can you make yourself a sweater or something?" I suggested.

"Not out of thin air; but I could make the sleeves longer," she answered.

"I have an idea." I shrugged out of my blazer and handed it to her. "Will this work?"

She nodded and took it from me. It changed into a soft green cardigan before my eyes. She put it on, leaving it unbuttoned. She fluffed her hair so that it cascaded down her back and I reached over and moved a stray strand off her forehead.

"Thank you." She kissed my cheek.

"You're very welcome." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"I should warn you; my father might interrogate you as Jasper did. He's not a bad man just a bit judgemental when it comes to people he doesn't know. My mother is a kind woman, but she can be a bit stuck up and likes things just so. Alice is hyper and also can be difficult if things don't go her way," I advised.

"Noted. I'm sure they're not as bad as you say." She grinned playfully. "Will Emmett and his girlfriend, Rose, be there?"

"I wish I could say no, but most likely. She can be a bi…witch—" I stopped before I made things worse.

"So, she's a kindred spirit then?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"No, not at all. She's mean, rude, and superficial—probably from a lack of proper food." I tried to explain.

"And you define that by _witch_?" Bella looked hurt.

"No…well…calling someone a witch is nicer than saying bitch. But now that I met you, I realize that I'm insulting witches. You're the exact opposite of Rose, and that's why I love you. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. Forgive me?" I brushed my nose against her cheek.

She nodded absentmindedly. "Of course. I tend to forget that the world has a negative view on witches."

I lifted her chin and stared into her brown eyes filled with sorrow. "People do misjudge things they don't know. I should've known better after meeting you—you're the sweetest, most beautiful and unselfish person I know. I promise not to misuse the word _witch_ again. Please, forgive me."

"I already said I did." She smiled softly.

I kissed her chastely then pointed out landmarks along our drive. She seemed mildly interested, the parks getting the most attention . We finally pulled up to my parents' house in Kings Point, Long Island.

Well, mansion was a better word for the large, gray stone, eight bedroom building. Stefan pulled around the semi-circle driveway and stopped under the carport. I didn't wait for him and stepped out to help Bella.

She looked up at the building with wide-eyes.

"Are you ready?" I squeezed her hand.

Before she could answer me, the front door opened and our butler, William, greeted us. "Mr. Cullen, and Miss Swan, I presume; please come inside. Your mother is waiting in the lounge."

"Thank you, William." I led Bella into the house.

My mother stood from her chair as we entered the room. The others, minus my father, were in attendance and remained seated. Mother glided across the room with a warm smile on her face.

"Edward, my darling, you're home from the island, at last." My mother, wrapped her arms around me, pulling me from Bella.

"Mother, I've missed you." I hid my annoyance.

I had a feeling Mother was going to try her hardest to get us to stay in New York. However, I knew deep inside that Bella would never be happy here. The city life would kill her spirit, and to be fair, I've been far more happy on the island than I ever was here. I removed myself from her tight grip and stood next to my angel.

"Mother, this Bella. Bella, Angel, this is my mother, Esme," I introduced them with a large smile.

"My, my, aren't you, just precious." Mom had on her fake smile as she held out her hand demurely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Bella said shyly.

"Oh my God, what is that hideous thing?" Rose snapped, glaring at Bella.

 **A/N:**

 **They're in New York, so what do you think?**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**

 **Happy Holidays to all of you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 10**

"Good grief, Rose, could you be any ruder?" Alice chastised, beating me to the punch.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Are you two engaged, isn't that a bit too soon? And where did you find that ring, the dumpster? It has to be the most hideous ring I've ever seen."

"Rosalie, that is quite enough. May I remind you that you're a guest in my home, and I won't tolerate that behavior," Mother lectured.

Rose's mouth snapped shut, and she crossed her arms in front of her in a huff. Mom turned back to us with an apologetic look, at least this time it seemed sincere.

"Let me see, dear." She lifted Bella's hand for inspection. "I think this ring is…charming, it looks antiquish."

"It's been in the family for generations," Bella said shyly.

"So you're not engaged? It just a family heirloom?" Rose pressed.

"We are engaged. I proposed before we left the island. The ring means a lot to her so I think it's perfect." I hoped they wouldn't ask for details.

"I think that's sweet." Alice smiled.

"Sounds cheap," Rose muttered, as she reached out to touch Emmett's arms. "Ow." She reacted as if she was shocked.

Emmett looked at her in surprised and a bit of annoyance. He rubbed the spot on his arm with a scowl. "Cut it out, Rose."

"Well, I'll contact the Plaza tomorrow and see what's available. It may be a wait, but I'll see what strings I can pull for this summer." My mother seemed surprisingly okay with this new revelation or maybe it was the calm before the storm.

"Actually, I was hoping to get married on the island where we met," Bella said in a quiet but firm voice.

I gave her hand a squeeze in reassurance. If it was the island she wanted, that's where it would be.

"Don't be silly, dear. There's no way the small resort can handle five hundred people. Plus there would be all that traveling our guests would have to do." Mom waved her hand dramatically.

My angel started to frown, and I had a feeling she was going to give in to my mother.

"The wedding will be on the island. It will just be family. Bella doesn't have anything to do with our business world, so there's no need to invite them. Let's leave that for Tanya, she likes big spectacles," I announced firmly.

"Speaking of Tanya, I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hear this news." A catlike grin spread across Rose's face. "Has he told you about her?" She looked at Bella.

"About the woman that he was to marry for business connections, who cheated on him in his own bed?" Bella raised an eyebrow. "Yes, he's told me all about her."

"I think getting married on the beach is romantic. Perhaps under the stars? Alice changed the subject. She skipped over and gave Bella a small hug. "Hi, I'm Alice. Welcome to the family. I'm glad our numbers are finally even."

"Nice to meet you, Alice." My Angel smiled sweetly.

"Edward, may I see you in my office?" My father appeared in the doorway.

"Carlisle, come meet Isabella," my mother said pointedly.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Swan," Dad said dismissively. "Edward, now please?"

"Dad, this isn't the best time." I glanced at Bella, not wanting to leave her to the wolves.

"I'll be fine," Bella said reassuringly, letting go of my hand.

"Of course, she will. I'll take good care of her," Alice promised.

"Edward mentioned something about you liking to shop. I do need a few things before I go back." Bella smiled.

"I'll be happy to take you. It's a little offseason in New York for summer wear right now, but perhaps we can find things on clearance. I'm sure I could talk a few store owners to take things out of the back for me too. Tell me what you need, and I'll call ahead to have it ready for us, so it's as painless and fast as possible," Alice chirped happily.

I blinked a few times at the stranger in front of me who was my sister. She sounded completely sincere in her tone, but I never knew her to be so accommodating.

"Yes, she could use more clothes, so she's not wearing white after Labor Day," Rose cut in.

"Please…who really care about that silly rule." Alice brushed off Rose's rude remark and turned to Bella. "This dress looks beautiful on you, and I love the sweater."

"Thank you." Bella's cheeks tinted with a light blush.

"How much alcohol is in this thing?" Emmett pondered, staring into his glass.

"Edward," Dad called impatiently.

"Coming." I sighed, kissing my girl's cheek.

"Dinner is in twenty minutes," Mom reminded us.

"This won't take too long," Dad promised.

I followed behind, and Jasper fell in step with me.

"Did Alice say the word _clearance_ in regards to shopping? I didn't even think she knew the definition," I joked.

"She's been acting odd since I've gotten back." Jasper frowned.

 **O**

"Close the door behind you," Dad instructed as he took his seat.

I shut the door and then sat next to Jasper.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

"What's going on is that I was wondering when you were going to stop this foolishness and come back to New York." Dad leaned back in his seat.

"We agreed that I'd take over at the resort. Also that I'd phone in when needed for business meetings." I frowned.

"I know I agreed at the time, but I figured it was because your ego was bruised and you would get over it." He tapped his fingers on the desk.

"My ego wasn't bruised. I'm happy on the island; that's where Bella and I want to live and raise our children." My irritation was starting to grow.

"You'll never live up to your potential there. And if you do have a family, surely you'll want them to be educated. You're aware your bride-to-be hasn't graduated high school. In fact, Jasper hasn't been able to find any information on her at all," Dad said evenly.

I shot Jasper a glare. Clenching my fist at my side, I turned back.

"Bella is a very private person who has lived on the island her entire life. You know as I do the island isn't very technologically advanced. Why have you been looking into her in the first place?" I struggled to hold back my anger.

"My family is my concern." He shrugged.

"She has given you no reason to believe that she has bad intentions." I turned to my former friend. "Has she even given you any reason to suspect otherwise, except for the timing?"

"Well…no," he confessed. "She actually seems very sweet. She's far more likable than Tanya and Rose. It's just…nevermind…it's nothing."

"Speaking of Tanya. We need to handle this matter delicately at the charity dinner this week. Eleazar is worried her discretion will cost us clients and harm our reputation. Therefore, you'll escort her there as if nothing has happened," he directed as if I was still a little boy.

"No. I'll do no such thing; Bella will be on my arm that night. I'll still handle Tanya discretely; I promise that I have no plans to divulge that she cheated on me—if you could call it that. I think it's far better for our clients, current or future, not to be lied to." I stood from my seat.

"I agree with Edward. Lying and putting on an act is bound to blow up in our face." Jasper earned some points back in my favor.

"Eleazar won't be pleased." Dad rose to his feet to look me in the eye.

"Well, that's his problem; it's his daughter, who's the slut. We aren't indebted to him. If anything, it should be the other way around. Isabella is going to be part of our family, and we'll treat her as such. This may be our only chance to show her off," Mother spoke from the doorway. " Now, come along, dinner is on the table. Lord knows Emmett is starving for real meat."

"Yes, Dear." My father sighed and followed her.

"Edward, for the record, I have nothing against Bella. I'm just trying to watch out for you. I imagine you'd do the same for me." Jasper stood.

"Possibly. However, I would've given you the benefit of the doubt a bit more." I gave him a pointed look.

"Noted. I'm sorry. If you'd like, I'll apologize to Bella once more as well," Jasper said sincerely.

"I would like that." I nodded with a smile.

"Come on and let's go before Emmett scarfs everything down like it's his last meal," Jasper joked.

 **A/N: Thoughts on Edward's family? You'll get Bella's thoughts on most of them in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you, Tarbecca, for recommending this story on Fic Diving on A Different Forest.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews that you have given for this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own. Each of these ladies are up for Twi Fandom Awards, as well as Fran's group Pay it Forward. Please don't forget to vote for them or any of your favorites.**

 **Ch. 11**

 **BPOV**

I stepped out onto the balcony outside of Edward's bedroom—leaving him sleeping in the warm bed behind me.

The air was freezing and immediately chilled me to the bone. I shivered as I realized Edward's shirt wouldn't be enough to keep me warm. I altered the clothing a little; however, the stone under my feet still felt unnaturally cold.

I hoped that being outside would help clear my head so I could get some sleep. I've felt out of my element ever since arriving in New York City. How did people get by with so few trees, hardly any grass and all the other things nature had provided for us? I don't think I could ever get used to living where everyone seemed to be competing to get ahead.

Meeting Edward's family had been interesting and given me a lot to think about. My grandmother had taught me long ago how to read people's auras. It was why I was unconcerned with Jasper's questions on the island. His aura was yellow with some green mixed in. I knew it was a sense of loyalty and logical thinking that made him apprehensive. He still read as good guy.

Rosalie's aura was a bit surprising. On first look, one would think she was vain and selfish. However, where I could see she strived for perfection, her light brown aura glowed brighter than the other colors. Rosalie lacked self-confidence. My guess was the reason she tried so hard to insult me was that she felt insecure about her place in the family.

Esme, Edward's mother, had me second guessing mine and Edward's plans for the future. Where it was clear that she desired to be in the spotlight and admired by her peers, she also had a strong bond of love for her children. She didn't seem to disapprove of me as much as worrying about being separated from her son by so many miles. And that posed a huge problem.

Alice wasn't what I suspected at all, after how Edward described her. She was a very sweet girl. I never suspected the silver aura surrounding her…

The door opened behind me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Holy s…, Angel, it's freezing out here. Come back to bed." Edward hurried forward, swooping me up in his arms and carrying me back inside.

He tucked the covers around us tightly, and I snuggled into his side.

"Shoot, I forgot to close the door," he grumbled, starting to rise.

I beat him to it and closed it swiftly. He grinned and sagged back into the mattress.

"Thank you. Now what were you doing out there?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep, too much on my mind," I explained.

"Like what? You're not worried about shopping tomorrow are you?" He seemed concerned.

"No. Alice seems very sweet, I'm sure we'll get along just fine," I reassured him.

"Speaking of my sister. Did you work your magic on her or something? I've never heard her talk about buying off-season clothes or clearance before." Edward chuckled sending vibrations through his chest.

"No. That was all her. She was adopted, right?" I asked casually.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything." His eyebrows furrowed.

"Just wanted to double check my facts before I say anything embarrassing." I shrugged.

"Yes, my parents adopted her when she was about three. She doesn't remember anything before then, and it's as if she's always been with us." He rubbed my arm absentmindedly. "So if it wasn't Alice, what's been bothering you?"

"I think I've been incredibly selfish," I admitted.

He snorted but covered quickly with a smirk. "Angel, I don't think you know the meaning of the word. Why would you think that?"

"By keeping you on the island with me, your mother will miss you very much. Then there is making you immortal like me. In my excitement, I failed to think what that would mean for you and your family. Eventually, they'll wonder why we're not aging if we're around all the time. We would have to say good-bye to them sooner than later."

"Don't get me wrong, I love my mother and my family; however, I don't love our life here in New York. I found my home with you on the island, and you didn't force me into the decision, I made it on my own. My mother will have to learn to let go—many kids leave the nest and live in separate states than their parents. We can use technology to keep in touch." He rolled over, so we were face to face.

"What about your magic? Can you use that to alter our appearances? Can't you give us gray hair and wrinkles?" he suggested.

"I can. That's what my grandmother did. When she took the enhancements off, she looked like my twin," I recollected.

"Did Jamerson kill her too?" He reached out and brushed a stray tear away from my cheek.

"Yes, she hoped to lead him away from me, and failed." I frowned.

"I'm sorry, Angel," he said softly.

"It was a long time ago," I said wistfully.

"Well, I know one way to get your mind off things." Edward grinned adorably before rolling on top of me.

 **O**

"This one, this one, no, this one, no," Alice muttered going through a rack of clothes.

The ones she chose, she quickly moved to another rack. There were a variety of colors and styles of garments, and the store had set us up in a private room, away from the rest of the customers. The experience was a little overwhelming, and I was glad to have some help. Luckily, Alice seemed to be in her element.

"I don't wear shorts or pants," I spoke up as Alice had a pair in her hands.

She glanced up with curiosity. "So just skirts and dresses then?"

I nodded, and she put the shorts back and found a pretty, dark pink dress in its place. Meanwhile, Rose came out of a small, curtained-off area. She stepped in front of a three-way mirror and twisted from side to side—the red dress she had on fit her like a glove.

"What do you think?" Rose asked.

Alice glanced up at her. "It looks nice. But we're here for Bella."

Rose didn't respond right away; her head tilted to the side as she stared at herself. Her eyes looked vacant and unfocused.

Overwhelmed by curiosity, I looked into her mind. I was shocked to see the image that Rose had of herself was different from what I could see. She saw herself as an overweight girl that stuffed herself into a dress too small for her.

" _That dress makes you look fat, Rosalie. Have you been eating carbs again? Remember, you'll only be able to keep a man, while you have your looks," a harsh woman's voice berated Rose._

I blocked Rose out again, ashamed of myself for prying. However, I was also deeply concerned for Rose's well-being.

"I think Emmett, will love it. It looks very becoming on you," I commented.

"Oh, what do you know? It's clear you know nothing about fashion." Rose scowled.

She stomped off into the dressing room and reappeared a few minutes later. "I'm bored, I'm going to take off."

"Fine. See you at the dinner. I still think you should wear the red dress we got at Saks," Alice mentioned without glancing away from the rack.

"We'll see, I may have to lose a bit. I think it shrunk when it was pressed." Rose gathered her things.

"Rose, I hope you and Emmett will join us for dinner tomorrow night," I offered.

She hesitated before agreeing and left quickly after.

"You may regret that. She's the pickiest person I know when it comes to food. You should just ignore her—we all do," Alice commented.

I bit my lower lip. Maybe that was part of the problem. Not that it excuses her horrible behavior, but Rose was clearly suffering in her own mind. I wondered if there was anything I could do to help her see who she truly was.

"Okay, let's start trying this stuff on." Alice pushed her rack towards the curtains.

"Why don't you just tell me what will look good so we can save time?" I raised an eyebrow.

Alice whirled around and looked at me wide-eyed. "How would I know?"

I remained silent, and she started to squirm. She glanced at the door to the room and hesitated for a moment.

"How much do you know?" she asked.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing." I smirked.

"So it's all true then? I didn't know for sure. I just get these weird dreams, and most of the time they come true." Alice looked nervous.

"You're psychic, I'm betting that you have gypsy blood in your family line," I explained with a smile.

I wanted her to know that I was not a threat to her. Although, she may be one to me—even if it was unintentional. I knew that I had to talk with her to make sure she remained a kindred spirit.

"Does this mean you're really a witch, slash former mermaid?" Alice whispered incredulously.

I nodded silently, and then changed the dress I was wearing back into her original one, in just my size.

"Wow! That is seriously cool, I wish I could do that." Alice's eyes widened.

"Maybe I can help you out sometimes," I suggested. "Alice, have you told anyone about your dream of me?"

Alice blushed and bit her lip. "Jasper. But he thought I was crazy," she added quickly.

I nodded. That would explain his suspicions, but he didn't seem to be a believer. I would have to keep my eye on him and be careful around him.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hurt him or me," Alice said meekly.

"I would never, but please don't mention my magic, again—even to Jasper. As you understand, I must keep it a secret," I explained.

"Of course," she agreed.

She looked back at the clothes. "I guess you really don't need all of these. I saw that you wouldn't care for shopping and only ended up with a few bags. Now I know why."

"I could use a few for appearances, but I don't see the purpose of spending Edward's money when I don't have the need," I answered.

"I'm glad you found my brother. Can I ask you some questions; I swear I won't breathe it to a soul," Alice asked, hope brimming in her eyes.

"Yes, but let's get out of here and go somewhere more private," I promised.

 **A/N:**

 **So what do you think of Bella's assessment of Edward's family? And what about Alice? She's not a witch like Bella; however, she does have a psychic gift. That being said do you blame Jasper now for being a bit paranoid around Bella? His girlfriend did tell him Edward would meet a mermaid/witch and fall in love.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 12**

"What kind of soup is this?" I asked, staring into the pot.

"It's a tofu spinach soup in a chicken stock. I made it for Rosalie," Bella answered as she checked on her roast.

"Why would you make something special for her? My own mother refuses to do so, and Rose has been nothing but unkind to you." I frowned, leaning against the counter and watching knives move on their own as they cut up vegetables for a salad.

"Simple, _do unto others as you would have them do unto you._ Besides, she's not all she seems." My angel stood and seasoned a chicken breast in a frying pan.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I don't know how much I should tell you; however, I'm concerned for her well-being." She hesitated.

"You can tell me anything, I promise it stays between us," I promised.

Bella flushed and looked a bit guilty. "I may have overstepped in my curiosity, but Rose's outward appearance didn't match her aura."

"I'm sorry, Angel, but I'm still not following." I shook my head.

"I looked into her mind to see what she was thinking. Rose's aura tells me she's insecure and lacks self-confidence."

"Rose?" I snorted.

Bella frowned and nodded. "Yes, I believe that her rude behavior is her way of hiding her insecurities. She stood in front of the mirror in a beautiful dress, but in her own mind, she appeared about three times heavier than she is. A woman's voice berated her for being overweight; also telling her she could never keep a man with how she looked."

I furrowed my brow. "So you're saying Rose has an eating disorder?"

"I don't know. But I do know that she doesn't see herself clearly. I don't think it helps with others making quips about what she eats. Everyone seems so worried about Emmett, but they haven't considered her feelings are real in her own mind." Bella looked at me.

"Well, it doesn't help that she's so bi…mean." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I agree, I'm not saying her rude behavior is appropriate or excusable; but if she thought better of herself, perhaps she would be a nicer person." Bella shrugged.

"We should tell Emmett." I nodded.

Bella wrung her hands. "Would that be wise, I already feel as I violated her personal space? Perhaps there's a better way?"

"What would you suggest?" I asked.

"I know of a spell that may help her see her true self, and hopefully silence the one that she hears in her head; the one that tells her lies." She glanced at me nervously then at the soup.

"If you think it will help her then be my guest, Angel. However, I don't want you to stress yourself out about her." I pulled her to me and kissed her lightly. "When were you going to tell me you could read minds?"

"I rarely do it since I feel as I'm intrusive. Only if I suspect someone is suspicious of me. However, Rose's behavior concerned me since she's part of this family." She looked guilty once more.

"Well, if you can change her attitude for the better then I say it was worth it," I reassured her.

She gave me a grateful smile. "Thank you. Will you please help me by setting the table? I couldn't find your settings for guests, only a few odds and end in that cabinet, and they aren't suitable for the company."

"Uh…that's all I have. I don't entertain here." I flushed.

Bella blinked at me twice before pulling out the two cracked plates and few of the beer mugs I had. My condo was a basic bachelor pad. I rarely ate here myself. When I did, it was take-out.

"We can't serve your mother dinner on these, what will she think of me? What is Smuttynose?" Bella's nose wrinkled, looking at a glass.

"It's a beer company in New Hampshire. Emmett got me the glass as a gift." I shrugged sheepishly.

"Well, I promise I'll change them back afterward."

She waved her hand over the glasses and plates, and they multiplied. The mugs changed into crystal wine glasses, and the plates widened with a thin gold trim and painted pink and red roses. My plasticware turned into suitable silverware. Everything floated into the air and flew to the table.

 **O**

There was a knock on the door, signaling the arrival of our guests. The doorman had already been alerted to let my family members up when they arrived. Bella took off her apron and smoothed down her hair. Everything moving by magic and settling perfectly.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

She nodded and took my hand as I led her to the door.

"Welcome everyone, can I take your coats?" Bella greeted pleasantly.

Rose dropped her coat and purse in Bella's arms without a word and stepped into the apartment. Emmett sighed and gave Bella an apologetic look, before handing over his.

"Nice to see you, Bella. Something smells good in here." Emmett grinned at her.

"Nice to see you too, Emmett." Bella smiled in return.

"What chef did you hire for the evening? Was it Caius?" Mother handed me her jacket and gave me a pointed look.

"Bella is our chef this evening. Angel, please let me." I took my mother's hint and took the coats from Bella.

"Edward, I brought some papers for you to look over." Dad held them out for me. I shifted everything in my arms to take it.

"Carlisle, I told you that can be dealt with at another time." Mom frowned as she took the paperwork from my hands and placed it on the side table next to my office.

"Yes, dear." He smiled ruefully. "For the hostess." He handed Bella a small bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, sir, these are lovely." Bella smiled and sniffed the flowers appreciatively.

"I have something for you as well. A bottle of wine for everyone and also some sparkling cider, since I know you don't drink." Jasper held out both.

"Thank you, Jasper. I'll look forward to trying it. It has been forever since I've had cider." Bella accepted them from him.

"I made a pie." Alice held it up with a small grimacing smile. "Can I help you in the kitchen?"

"Everything is about done, but do you mind helping me bring it to the table?" Bella asked.

"Of course." My sister grinned.

"You're going to make her do servent's work?" Rose spoke up for the first time.

Bella frowned and looked uncertain for a moment.

"Noone is making me do anything, Rose. I offered because it was the polite thing to do." Alice huffed then led the way to the kitchen.

Jasper looked after her and shook his head. "Just a warning, our apartment smelled like charcoal before we left."

"Well, at least she's trying. Maybe Bella can teach her a thing or two before we leave." I shrugged.

"Maybe. Ali did ask for cooking classes for Christmas. I don't know what's going on, but I like the change. I got to pick my own clothes out today without her fussing." He smirked, following me into the bedroom to place his and Alice's jackets down.

"Welcome to being a big boy." I snickered. "By the way, your socks don't match so maybe you do need my sister's help after all."

He looked down and lifted his pant legs to look. "Fuck you." He gave me a playful shove when he realized I was teasing him.

Bella cleared her throat in the doorway, and Jasper turned towards her bright red.

"Dinner is ready. Edward, can you pour drinks, please?"

"Coming, Angel."

She nodded and left with a smile. Jasper turned around and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"How does she do that? Swearing in front of her is like swearing in front of my grandmother. I feel like I'm five and got caught stealing cookies," he asked.

"I don't know. If you noticed, the same thing happens to Emmett." I shrugged and added as well as myself silently.

 **O**

Moments later, we were settled at the table. Rose was looking at everything with her nose turned up and a scowl on her face. Bella emerged from the kitchen carrying a tray with the soup and grilled chicken.

"Rose, I know you're careful about what you eat. I made you a tofu spinach soup, and rosemary and lemon grilled chicken. I hope you enjoy it." Bella placed them down in front of her.

Rose looked up at her in surprise then down at the food. "This will be fine."

I was irritated there was no thank you that followed. Bella shook her head at me so I bit my tongue and held her chair out for her.

"That was very kind of you to indulge her." Mother smiled politely.

Since I was still eyeing her, I caught a flicker in Rose's eyes before she turned on my brother.

"Emmett, that's too much," she scolded about how much he was putting on his plate.

"There's more in the kitchen," Bella responded quietly.

"My son is a lucky man. You're a wonderful cook, Isabella—did your mother teach you?" my father asked.

"No, sir, she died in childbirth. My grandmother taught me," Bella answered.

"You poor dear." Mother tsked and took a bite of the food. "Carlisle is right. You could easily be a top chef in the city. I know of some connections if you're interested."

"Or perhaps she could help out at the resort." Alice grinned slyly.

"Yes, well…" Mom frowned.

"This soup is lovely. Could you give me the recipe," Rose asked, sounding a bit shy.

"I'll be happy to." Bella nodded in agreement.

By the time dinner was over, everyone seemed to be in good spirits. Rose was even acting a bit more friendly than normal. She offered Bella some suggestions of stores to try for furniture before we headed back.

I brought out Alice's dessert while Bella was getting some tea ready. I lifted the foil and found a delicious looking apple pie. Jasper glanced down at it with a baffled look, reminding me that it was supposedly burned. Alice, however, didn't look surprised, she was actually a bit pleased.

I served my mother and sister first, then hesitated, glancing at Rose. She was looking at the pie with a blank expression. In the past, we stopped offering her sweets, but I thought I would take a chance.

"Pie, Rose?" I offered, gesturing to the dessert.

She glanced at me and hesitated. "A small slice, please."

My mother's eyebrow lifted, but she remained silent. Emmett's grin grew beside her, and he threw his arm around the back of her chair.

"Thank you." Rose took the plate from me.

"You're welcome." I caught Bella's eye as she headed back into the room.

She winked at me, and I smiled back. Hopefully, this was a sign that she was right about Rose and she will be easier to deal with going forward.

 **A/N:**

 **How did the dinner go?**

 **Note: Bella said what would Esme think of her because, in her time, the household things reflected on the woman of the house. She is trying to show her future mother-in-law that she can take care of Edward.**

 **A few asked about Carlisle since he was left of Bella's assessment. Carlisle tends to put business before family. However, Esme tries to rein him in. He neither dislikes or likes Bella at this point.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews and love you have given this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 13**

I looked at my reflection as I fixed my black tie. I hated these events, and thankfully, I wouldn't have to attend another for a very long time. I shifted my gaze to Bella, who was beside me, using her magic to change her hairstyle several different times.

"I like it down." I turned to face her.

She gave me a tiny frown. "Alice said these events usually call for fancy up-dos."

I nodded my ascent. "She would know more than me on the subject."

She finally decided on a style that consisted of curls piled on the top of her head. She fingered her necklace and then changed it into a hair comb before tucking it into her hair. The stone remain the same size and shape.

"Can you do that without affecting how it protects you?" I asked.

"As long as I'm wearing it in some capacity. I was afraid with the neckline of this dress it may call more attention to it than I would be comfortable with," she explained.

"Hmmm." I eyed her chest appreciatively. "You're right; I prefer that I'm the only one that gets to enjoy this view.

She rolled her eyes playfully then spun for me. "Does everything look okay? Will I blend in."

"You would never blend in with a crowd in my eyes, Angel—you look gorgeous," I complimented her beautiful, deep purple gown.

"You're no help." She huffed, but couldn't hide her smile.

"Sorry. But if Alice helped you picked this dress out, I'm sure you'll fit right in," I promised.

"Your sister has been very sweet. She's not as bad as you said she'd be, in fact, she's a true, kindred spirit," Bella said as she straightened my tie.

"She's mellowed. Jasper told me that she been acting weird since he got back," I responded before kissing her.

Like always, I got lost in the kiss. Her soft floral scent filled my senses and acted like an aphrodisiac. My hands roamed her soft curves covered in the satin material. Gently her hand pushed me back.

"We can't continue, or we'll be late," she explained with a smile.

"So let's skip it and stay here," I insisted, brushing her breast.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. She laced her finger through mine and pulled it away. "Your mother and Alice are expecting us—we shouldn't disappoint them."

"Fine; but we're continuing this later." I sighed dramatically, making her giggle.

I drove us to Gotham Hall, not wanting to have Stefan as our driver. I pulled up to the valet and handed over my keys before I helped my angel out of the car.

Cameras started flashing as reporters tried to call our names to get us to stop. Bella's eyes widened, and she gripped my elbow as she glanced at them in curiosity and unease. Alice and Jasper must have arrived moments before us and were standing to get their pictures taken. Alice left the carpet and hurried over to us, looking annoyed.

"Edward, didn't you warn her?" Alice hissed at me, barely moving her lips.

"I wasn't thinking. Ignore them, Angel." I quickly led her into the building away from all the commotion.

"What was all that about?" she asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Publicity for the event," I explained, taking her wrap.

"Perhaps we should've talked to them so it would help the cause?" Bella hesitated.

"Don't worry, Angel, I'm sure they'll get enough people that like the limelight to speak to them," I reassured her.

"Jasper, honey, why don't you escort Bella to the table. I need a quick word with my favorite brother." Alice gave him a pointed look.

"Okay." He looked at her in bewildered for a moment. "Miss Bella?" He held out his arm to her.

Bella kissed me on the cheek then accepted his offer. When they were out of sight, Alice shoved her jacket into my arm.

"I'm your favorite brother?" I glanced at Alice with my eyebrow raised.

"Today you are." She grinned.

"What do you want?" Apparently, she hasn't changed all that much—she wanted something.

"Nothing. I just wanted to give you a heads up. You know how Daddy wanted you to escort Tanya? Well, there was more to the story about why the Denalis were so desperate to save face. Rumor has it—Eric robbed Tanya blind and left in the middle of the night. He was only using her. So Tanya is desperate to not look like a fool in front of everyone. She wants it to appear as if you two are still the golden couple, and she may try something rash tonight if she doesn't get her way."

I groaned and rubbed my face. This charity didn't need the drama. I also didn't want Bella dragged into a situation that she had no part of.

"Thank you for the warning. Any idea on what she might do?" I asked.

Alice hesitated and seemed deep in thought. "No, I don't, but I'll keep my ears open. I highly suggest you warn Bella, so she's not caught off-guard. Perhaps she can…" She trailed off and paled.

"She can…" My eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Her eyes flickered away for me. "Tanya, it's lovely to see you. I love the dress, is it, Chanel?" Alice almost seemed relieved.

I turned to see Tanya standing there in a skin tight black dress with her blond hair swept up in an elegant style.

"It is. Good to see you, Alice, darling. Would you mind if I steal your brother for a chat? Thank you, we'll see you in there in a bit." Tanya didn't even wait for Alice to answer.

Alice scowled but then smirked. "No, Tanya, I don't mind, but I wouldn't keep him too long, his fianceé may miss him."

Alice walked away with a bounce and a swing of her hips. The Cheshire grin on her face told me that Bella would probably be out here in a minute.

"You're engaged?" Tanya hissed as her talons dug into my arm.

I winced and pried her off. "Yes, I am, to a lovely girl named Bella that I met on the island."

"How could you do this to me? What will people think? You just met her she could rob you blind," Tanya snapped.

"I didn't do anything to you—it was all you. To the best of my knowledge, I thought you were going to show up here with Eric. I'm sorry that he hurt you, but my angel is nothing like him." I crossed my arms and took a step out of her reach.

"You call her _Angel_?" Tanya's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Edward, please, for the sake of the companies, we need to be together tonight. We can still get married in two weeks like planned. I'll even let you keep _Angel_ on the side."

I snorted and shook my head slowly. "Never. First and foremost, I would never treat Bella as anything but the best thing that has happened to me. She will be my wife soon and someday after that, the mother of my children. What you're asking for isn't for the companies; it's so you don't look bad. You made your own bed, Tanya; now lie in it. I'm not going to throw you under the bus; however, I won't lie for you either."

She stood there fuming, her head snapped to the right, and her glare landed on Bella, who had come back into the hallway.

"Is that her? God, Edward, is she even legal? How old is she?" Tanya demanded.

"I'm well of age to be married," Bella answered, coming to my side. "You must be, Tanya." She held out her hand.

Tanya stood there looking at her blankly for a moment. Without a word, she stormed away.

"Be careful, Tanya, karma has a way of catching up with oneself," Bella said warningly.

Tanya turned fast and pointed her finger at Bella. "Little girl, go back to your swingset, you don't know who you're messing with." She flounced into the ballroom without looking back.

"On the contrary, I could say the same thing," Bella muttered angrily.

"Ignore her, Angel. She's all talk." I was a bit nervous since I could feel the energy coming off Bella in waves.

Bella only seemed more upset as she pushed my sleeve back to reveal red marks on my wrist from Tanya's nails. One spot was even bleeding.

"Did she do this to you?" Bella's eyes flashed.

She covered my injury with her hand and mumbled under her breath. My skin tingled and grew warm. She stopped and placed a kiss on the now healed spot.

"Thank you, Angel." I lifted her hand to my lips and pressed a kiss on the back of it.

Bella appeared a bit calmer. "I don't like her. Alice was right she's up to something."

I sighed that Alice didn't wait for me to tell Bella. "I don't want her to ruin our night. I was hoping we would have a good time. I'm especially looking forward to dancing with you," I persuaded.

"Dancing would be nice—it's been too long. You used to take me all the time…I mean…" She blushed.

"I know what you mean." I realized she was referring to my past self. "Let me get these things to the coat room, and then we can get in there."

She followed me over and waited outside of the room. When I reappeared, she seemed interested in something down the hall.

"Edward, who is that woman? She's the voice that I heard in Rose's head." Bella looked concerned.

 **A/N:**

 **So the** _ **lovely**_ **Tanya has made an appearance. And Alice was only trying to warn him. She really didn't want anything, at least not for herself.**

 **Thank you for reviewing and all the love you have given my story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 14**

" _Edward, who is that woman? She's the voice that I heard in Rose's head." Bella looked concerned._

"That's Evelyn Hale, Rosalie's mother. She makes Rose look like a kitten in comparison. I always thought Rose got her personality from her," I answered, watching the mother and daughter talk in hush whispers.

Although it was more like Evelyn was doing the talking while Rose was looking despondent. I was curious to know why I never noticed how they interacted before.

"No, they aren't alike at all. Mrs. Hale's aura is dark. I wouldn't say she was evil, but there are very few positive vibes about her. I question if she even loves her daughter." Bella frowned.

"We should probably leave them to it, so they don't think we're eavesdropping." I gently pulled on her arm to lead her away.

Bella opened her mouth, looking ready to argue when suddenly Evelyn's harsh voice cut through the air, impossible to ignore.

"You're not getting any younger. You'll have to step up your game to get a ring on your finger. Look at his brother, he already tossed Tanya to the side for a younger model. You're going to lose him, Rosalie, and it will only be your own fault. You'll be alone, because you're not coming back home to your father and me."

I was frozen, unable to move or look away from the scene. Rose's lips trembled as she looked down at her feet. I felt Bella move swiftly from my side.

"Rose, there you are, why are you hiding? Emmett was looking for you. I love the dress that you've chosen for tonight." Bella went as far as to hug the stunned blonde.

"Who are you?" Evelyn eyed my angel with scrutiny.

"Mother, this is Isabella Swan." Rose glanced between them with uncertainty.

"Swan…I don't recognize the name." Mrs. Hale looked down her nose at Bella.

"You wouldn't, she's not from around here." I entered the conversation, coming to stand next to Bella.

"Rosalie, you look beautiful. My brother is a lucky man to have you on his arm tonight." I gave her a smile.

Rose looked surprised, and she glanced quickly at Bella. From the expression on my angel's face, I knew she was pleased with what I said and wasn't remotely bothered by it.

"I agree—the two of you make a handsome couple together." Bella nodded.

Rose began to smile softly. "Thank you, both, you're too kind. I like what you've done with your hair, Bella."

"Thank you. I have to admit I was nervous that it wouldn't come out right. I tried several times, and Edward was no help at all." Bella's eyes sparkled.

Rose smiled bigger. "Men rarely are about hair and clothes."

"Hmph…I'll see you inside," Evelyn said dismissively.

We watched her walk down the hall and out of sight. Once she was gone, Rose's smile dropped.

"How much did you two hear?" She wouldn't look at us, and all the friendliness had left her voice.

"Just the very last thing she said to you. We didn't mean to overhear, we were only dropping off the coats," I answered cautiously.

"I hope you don't believe her, most of what she said was untrue," Bella said softly.

Rose's eyes snapped to her, and she looked skeptical.

"I agree. For starters, you know why Tanya and I aren't together. Secondly, I can state confidently that my brother is in love with you; he has been since the two of you first met. If he weren't, he wouldn't have kept you around this long," I told her.

"It's been three years, then why hasn't he…nevermind, I shouldn't be asking." Rose frowned.

I took a guess at what she was going to say. "My brother tends to be lazy when he's comfortable with how things are. I'd suggest that you ask him yourself if you want answers." I shrugged.

She hesitated then noted. "Perhaps I will. Thank you, both." She turned to Bella. "I haven't been nice to you, but yet, you've been kinder to me than I deserve—why?"

"I believe in treating others how you want to be treated. If I were to retaliate what good would come of it?" Bella answered with a smile.

Rose grimaced slightly and looked away for a moment. "I owe you an apology, Bella, for how I acted towards you. I hope you give me another chance."

"I would like that, Rose. I have a feeling we will see quite a bit of each other in years to come." Bella gave her another hug which Rose returned this time.

 **O**

After the dinner dishes had been cleared, I took Bella out onto the dance floor for a few spins before dessert, and the speakers began. The mood was light, and I had near forgotten the events of the first part of the evening. Bella's head rested on my shoulder with her eyes closed, a dreamy expression on her face. I kissed the top of her head as I watched the people around us. Alice was nearby with her feet on top of Jasper's to make up for their height difference. Rose was laughing as Emmett spun her by us.

A few that knew the family had seemed surprised by Bella at my side. However, thankfully they had gone easy on the questions and were polite to her … with the exception of Tanya's best friend, Irina, who snubbed Bella's hand and made a condescending comment about Bella's age.

After the song had ended, we were asked to return to our tables. As I held Bella's seat for her, I spotted a familiar, strawberry blonde at the podium. She caught my eye and smirked. I glanced to see where Carmen, Tanya's mother, was since she usually was the one to speak. She was sitting with my parents at another table.

"She wouldn't." I sat hard down in my seat.

"Who wouldn't what?" Emmett asked in confusion, looking around. "Oh sh…sugar."

"She would." Alice groaned.

Rose glanced at Tanya and shook her head. "What is her deal, you've done nothing to her, yet she seems hell bent on having people think you scorned her?"

Jasper scoffed. "She's looking for sympathy. If she strikes first, people are more apt to believe her side of the story."

"Should we leave?" Emmett suggested.

"We can't. It would look bad and only seem to confirm whatever she's going to pull," Rose disagreed.

"We need some veritasserum like Harry Potteruses to make her tell the truth," Emmett joked.

I rolled my eyes at his childish comment.

"Who is Harry Potter?" Bella asked.

"He's a great wizard who is the chosen one to fight the evil, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, in order to save the wizarding world and the Muggles too," Emmett explained.

The scary part is that he talked about it as if it was all real. Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose, and his shoulders shook with laughter. I groaned and looked at my Angel who looked even more confused and a bit concerned.

"It's a children's book series that was made into movies about wizards and witches," Alice explained.

I sighed in relief until she continued.

"Besides, _Sabrina the Teenage Witch_ would be so much better. She would just have to cast a spell and point her finger. Something like; _If Tanya's intent is filthy lies, let only the truth from her lips fly_. Whereas, in _Harry Potter,_ you would need to brew a potion—who has time for that," Alice stated dramatically.

 _Good grief._

What was Bella going to think about my family? I glanced at her, and she was looking at Alice with an eyebrow raised and an amused grin.

"Please, tell me I'm not the only one that thinks this conversation has gotten weird," Jasper complained.

"You don't believe in witches and wizards, Jasper?" Bella giggled mischievously.

"As much as I believe in vampires that sparkle," he said dryly, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"I'm sorry to kill everyone's good moods, but she's about to speak. If you're going to do something, I suggest you do it now." Rose was eyeing Tanya with distrust.

I started to stand, but Bella placed her hand on my arm. She gave me a soft smile and shook her head. I paused, glancing at Tanya briefly before sighing and sitting. Hopefully, Bella had worked her own magic.

"Good evening, and thank you for coming out to support our charity sponsored by the Woman's Auxiliary." Tanya greeted everyone. "Please joining me by giving a hand to all the ladies that made this night possible.

There was a round of applause, and I exchanged a look with Jasper. He seemed to be on guard as I was. Tanya's smile changed from pleasant to sad in a matter of seconds.

"I hold this charity close to my heart. So many women are abused daily by men and are afraid to come forward." Tanya's clutched her hand to her chest and blinked back tears as she paused dramatically.

"So tonight, I've decided to share my story."

 **A/N:**

 **Yes, I know an evil cliffy.**

 **So many of you guessed that it was Rose's mother, and you were right. She is just a nasty cold woman. A small note in case of any confusion, Rose isn't under a spell to make her nicer. The spell in the soup was to only eliminate the negative voice in her head, and so she could see herself clearly. Rose was a nicer person deep down it was hindered by her mother's voice in her head.**

 **Harry Potter vs. Sabrina, any thoughts?**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**

 **One more announcement:**

 **I'm secret keeper for We Love Mobward Contest. We are looking for readers and writers. You can look it up on fanfiction if you search We Love Mobward Contest under writer. There's also a Facebook page after the com add groups/ 273818629702842.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 15**

I tensed; my hands were at my sides, clenched into tight fists. She better not insinuate what I think she was going to. Bella's warm hand covered mine, and she gave it a gentle squeeze. The room was as quiet as a tomb as even the servers stopped moving. Irina came to Tanya's side and placed a hand on her arm to console Tanya.

Tanya took a deep breath. "A few weeks ago, I…cheated on Edward with my assistant, Eric." Her eyes widened, and she slapped her hand over her mouth.

Emmett snorted loud enough that the people nearby turned to stare. He shoved his fist into his mouth and turned his head into his shoulder to smother his laughter.

Tanya appeared flustered. "What I mean to say is…I never loved Edward. I…I…" She glanced at Irina helplessly. "Why can't I say, Edward cheated on me with a child like we planned?"

Irina looked horrified and was quickly backing away from Tanya. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

My shoulder's relaxed; however, I fought to keep from smiling. The room filled with murmurs as Tanya's face turned bright red in mortification. A furious looking Carmen appeared at her daughter's side, then dragged her away from the podium. Mother stepped up to the mic with a smile that didn't meet her eyes. Dad had turned to Eleazar and was whispering angrily with him before getting up and heading to the bar.

"I apologize everyone; I'm afraid Tanya isn't feeling like herself tonight," Mom said quickly, dismissing Tanya's performance before giving a more appropriate speech and then announcing dessert.

"Well, that was the best entertainment they've ever had at one of these things in a long time." Emmett snickered then spotted a server with a tray carrying dessert. "Oooo, chocolate cake." His eyes lit up with joy as it was placed in front of him.

Rose looked at him and shook her head with an amused smile. He speared a big bite and offered it to her first. She hesitated for a moment and then accepted the treat.

"Mmm… I can't remember the last time I had cake." Rose moaned in appreciation.

He handed the plate over to her then asked for another slice for himself. I felt a small tug on my sleeve and glanced down at my angel's hopeful expression.

"Would you like dessert?" I leaned down to whisper in her ear. I wasn't sure if all the sugar would make her sick.

"Actually, I was hoping we could take our leave so we can finish what we started earlier," she purred, playing with the hair at the back of my neck.

I kissed her lightly before standing and helping her up. We said a quick goodbye to everyone at our table before heading towards my parents. They were off to the side having a conversation.

"Mom, Dad, we're gonna get going," I interrupted them.

"What? So soon?" My mother pouted and glanced around the room. "Well, I guess, I can't blame you after Tanya's scene. I'm sure people will be talking about that for awhile and not the charity." She tsked.

I glimpsed behind me and noticed the stares of pity and whispers. I had been so distracted by Bella I hadn't noticed.

"I think your speech was wonderful and turned the awkward situation around," Bella spoke, trying to cheer up my mother.

"Thank you, dear. Enjoy the rest of your night." Mom hugged Bella then me.

"Son, I'm sorry you had to go through that. Eleazar has stated she's been off since that situation with Eric. That's why I was hoping you'd escort her tonight to keep her from going over the edge." Dad grimaced.

"You're not blaming me, are you? It's not my fault Tanya's a loose cannon, I can't control her actions," I grumbled.

"Of course not; I wasn't trying to imply that it was. I just hope Eleazar listens to me this time and gets Tanya some professional help. You have to agree with me that she wasn't always like this, she once was a very stable and intelligent young lady." He tried to reason.

He was right. The Tanya I saw tonight wasn't the girl I knew while growing up. Perhaps, the situation with Eric really did affect her more than I thought.

"Bella, please understand that it wasn't anything against you, why I wanted Edward's assistance with Tanya. Although, I can understand his refusal since he's very smitten with you. It will be a pleasure to have you in our family." He turned to my angel.

"I do understand that, sir." Bella nodded.

"Call me Carlisle, please. If you excuse me, I'm going to see if I can do any damage control." Dad gave her a smile and a wink.

"Hold on, I'll join you." Mom sighed then kissed my cheek. "Give me a call in the morning."

She headed off with him to the closest table.

 **O**

Once we got our coats, we headed out into the cold night air. Bella shivered and huddled into my side. I noticed Stefan standing near by with a few of the other chauffeurs.

"Mr. Cullen, sir, may I give you and your lady friend a ride home." He leered, looking at Bella a bit too close for my comfort.

She clutched her coat closed and shifted behind me.

"No, thank you, I'm fine to drive," I refused the offer.

There were a few tense moments as we waited for the car. I rubbed my hand on her back as she looked up at the night sky with a frown. Once we were driving away, she seemed to relax once more.

"Stefan is very shady; your family shouldn't trust him." Bella's lips pressed into a tight line.

"Unfortunately we can't fire him without just cause. Can you tell me something specific he's done?" I asked as we stepped into the elevator on the way to the parking garage.

She shook her head. "I get bad vibes from him."

She turned to me and looked up at me with her brown eyes filled with worry. "Would it be too much to ask to be back on the island the day after tomorrow? It will be the New Moon, and I'd prefer to be where I feel safe."

"You don't feel safe with me?" I gave her hand a squeeze.

"Of course, I do. However, the city does not. Something about being around here just doesn't feel right. The island, especially the cave, has protection spells that were cast by me, long ago under the full moon—to defend me. I've always stayed in the cave on the night of a new moon ever since I was cursed. Maybe, I'm too cautious. It's just…" she trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

"I'll make the arrangements in the morning," I promised.

"Thank you." She placed her hand on my cheek. "I do feel safe in your arms. Perhaps, after the first New Moon passes with nothing bad happening, I'll realize that I'm being foolish," she reiterated.

"By the way, that was quick thinking with what you did with Tanya. Hopefully, it teaches her a lesson." I kissed her hand.

"I can't take the credit for that, it wasn't me." Bella bit her lip and looked out the window.

"So wait…what happened wasn't magic? Tanya didn't seem drunk, could it be drugs?" I started to wonder if my father had been right to be concerned about her.

"It was magic, all right; however, I didn't cast a spell," Bella explained in a quiet voice.

I slowed the car down and again glanced at her. "Are you telling me that there was another witch there tonight—who?"

Bella sighed and looked at her hands. "I'm afraid I can't answer that question to your liking. If I'm to trust that they keep my secret, then it's only fair that I keep theirs—I hope you understand."

Even though I felt a wave of disappointment, I nodded in agreement. "Hold on, should we worry about this person knowing that you're a witch?" I turned to into the garage.

"No, the person has a good heart and soul, they can be trusted," Bella reassured me.

My curiosity still ran rampantas I tried to figure out who might be a witch, or maybe even a wizard. My thoughts stopped and centered on someone that Bella made an off-handed comment about, that now had me thinking twice. I also happened to be right there when the spell was cast and didn't even realize it.

I slid in my spot and turned to Bella. She was looking back at me silently with a blank expression.

"It was Alice, wasn't it? The spell she cast was a real one. My sister is a witch," I stated in disbelief.

 **A/N:**

 **So it wasn't Bella that cast a spell on Tanya—it was Alice. A few of you suspected it. Alice said the spell right here in front of the whole table without anyone(including herself), except Bella knowing that she did it.**

 **It isn't Bella's place to tell Edward about Alice. She has to give Alice and others the same privacy as she wants for herself.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 16**

Bella's head lay on my chest as she slept peacefully for the first time in several days. Since we arrived back on the island, her natural glow returned, and she seemed more relaxed.

My fingers brushed the smooth moonstone that was nestled between her breasts. I thought back to two nights ago when I got the shock of my life.

" _It was Alice, wasn't it? The spell she cast was a real one. My sister is a witch," I stated in disbelief._

 _She sighed and shook her head. "She is part gypsy. However, she did cast the spell."_

" _What's the difference?" I asked confused._

" _A gypsy has some magic, but they aren't as powerful as witches. They can cast charms or curses. Some, like Alice, can see the future and are sensitive to other magic around them. Alice cursed Tanya without realizing she was doing it, which can be rather dangerous. I plan on helping her train so she can be more aware of her own abilities." She removed the moonstone out of her hair and changed it back to a necklace._

" _You really weren't planning on telling me?" I watched her fasten the chain back on her neck._

" _As I said, it wasn't my place to. She only just found out herself when I informed her. I knew that she had some magic abilities from the shine of her silver aura. She admitted that she had dreams that were actual visions, of the future—one being of you meeting me as a mermaid." She played with my tie distracting me._

" _Wow." I ran my hand through my hair._

" _So, which is the bigger shock, finding out your girlfriend is a witch, or your sister is a gypsy?" she teased._

 _I glanced at her and started to laugh. "I don't know, the mermaid is right up there. Anything else should I know? Please don't tell me, Jasper is a warlock."_

 _She giggled and shook her head. "Warlocks are evil. I'm afraid Jasper is as human as you are."_

"Why are you awake?" Bella mumbled then yawned. She tried to snuggle closer to my side.

"It's morning, Angel. The sun has been up for hours," I teased as I stroked her hair.

She looked up at me with sleepy eyes. "So last night was uneventful then?"

"Well, you still have two legs if that's what you're worried about." I playfully nudged her toes.

She blushed. "I suppose I appear foolish to you, and that staying the night in here was unnecessary."

I glanced around with a shrug. The cave was warm and still fairly dark, it was rather peaceful. The only sound was the water lapping occasionally against the rocks.

"I told you I didn't mind. It was sort of like camping, only more comfortable. And unlike sharing a tent with Emmett, you don't snore nor smell." I nuzzled her cheek.

She sat up and stretched. The room became brighter in a blink of an eye, and a fire started. A pan hovered over the flames as eggs cracked and landed on it. Thick pieces of homemade bread floated close to the flames before flipping.

"We need to get up, so I can change this back into a table." Bella nudged me.

"Or we can have breakfast in bed." I kissed her bare shoulder.

"Sounds good to me." She settled back, and with a wave of her hand, the egg sandwiches came to us.

 **M**

After breakfast, we left the cave and set out towards the resort. The sun was shining bright, and it was already warm. As I drove, Bella's hair tousled in the breeze as she sat on my lap looking out at the ocean.

"I'm going to have to work with Aro today. Will you be all right on your own for a while?" I asked loudly to be heard over the engine.

She smiled amusingly. "I should be more than fine. I think I'll go swimming with Jacob, and then get Alice's room ready for her at the cabin."

"I'm not sure which idea is worse. You swimming with a shark like it's a pet or the fact my sister will be here soon and our alone time with greatly diminish," I lamented dramatically.

Bella rolled her eyes playfully then tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "First off, Jacob is not a pet, next to you he's my best friend."

"I'm sorry, Angel, but there's nothing normal about that; no matter how hard you try to spin it," I teased.

She scowled at me. "Secondly, your sister is in need of my help. In return, she'll be able to help us with the bonding ceremony—I thought we should do it by the next full moon. Then there is our wedding—I have no idea what your mother expects, but it's probably grander than what was done when I was planning the first one. Alice said she would help me."

"Let me stop you there." My smile dropped as I began to get irritated at my mother's expectations. "I know my mother can be opinionated; however, she will have to accept that she can't have it her way this time. I want you to promise me that you won't let her interfere. This is our wedding, and it should be everything that you want it to be."

"I promise," she agreed quietly. "I just think she's accustomed to huge ballroom weddings, and one held under the moon on the beach would be too simple."

"Angel, I happen to love that idea, since it's where I met you. I repeat...my mother doesn't get a say this time. If you're worried so much, cast a spell to make her like it," I suggested.

Bella shook her head. "Spells don't work that way; it would only backfire on me. I'm not comfortable forcing a person's feelings against what they truly feel. Rose was different— I didn't change her; I just eliminated the negative doubts so her true self could surface. The kinder side was there just buried deep within her."

"Well, the change has been a good one regardless." I slowed the boat as a dorsal fin pierced the water close by the side.

"Don't be alarmed, it's just Jacob." Bella stood now dressed in a swimsuit.

 _Easy for her to say._

"A wedding on the beach with a late dinner at the resort restaurant. Just your family, including Rosalie and Jasper," she said shyly.

"Sounds perfect. The house will be finished soon so we can spend our wedding night there." Not relishing the idea being in the cabin with the rest of my family. And staying the night in the cave would be hard to explain.

"Sounds like we have a plan. Will you be back for dinner? Alice should be arriving late today," she asked.

She sat on the edge of the boat and her legs dangled over the side. I nodded and stretched to give her a chaste kiss goodbye. She slipped into the water but hung onto the edge.

"I'll meet her boat, and then we will head to the cabin," I told her.

"I'll have everything waiting." She gave me a wave then pushed off the side.

She grabbed hold of the shark's fin, and they cut through the water.

"Yeah, I'll never get used to that," I mumbled to myself as I headed back to the docks.

 **A/N:**

 **They're back on the island, and all is going well. Bella was worried over nothing, but can you blame her for being nervous after she spent over a century as a mermaid?**

 **Moonstone is up for Fic Dive of the month on adifferentforest net please vote.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**

 **One last thing, I'm secret keeper for We Love Mobward Contest. Writers, please write for us. Readers, we need you too. You can check out the group on Facebook at /groups/273818629702842 , and on Fanfiction by looking the writer, We Love Mobward Contest**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 17**

"I've been meaning to ask; that spell I cast on Tanya, was that a one-time thing or is she forever cursed to speak the truth?" Alice paused by the western window, waving the smoke from her smudge stick over it.

"Feeling guilty?" I asked as I worked on the eastern side.

She hemmed and hawed for a moment. "A little. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that I stopped her before she announced to everyone that Edward abused her or some other crap like that. However, I'd feel guilty if she was stuck that way forever."

"I lifted the spell before Edward and I left. I think she learned her lesson. Edward informed me that she voluntarily went to a rehabilitation center for a mental breakdown," I commented lightly.

Alice snorted then nodded. "Though word around the club is she's at a spa. Heaven forbid a Denali needs psychiatric help."

For the past few weeks, I've worked with Alice to teach her how to use her powers. She had been opened minded and eager to learn. Jasper thought she was visiting with the pretenses of learning how to cook and helping me decorate the new house.

Unfortunately, due to today's pop culture, she had many misconceptions of the magical world. She was disappointed that I couldn't fly on a broomstickor a vacuum—the idea still made me laugh.

"I think we've done what we can for now." I looked around my soon-to-be home.

The walls were up but needed paint, which will be easily done on my own. We now had running water and electricity. The kitchen was filled with modern appliances that I was getting comfortable using. The only other thing left would be furniture.

I eyed the walls, then changed them from a series of different hues and shades. Alice placed her smudge stick on a windowsill then came to my side.

"Maybe it would be easier once you have the furniture here to decide on a color," she suggested.

"Good idea. Everything is in the golf cart," I agreed, heading for the door.

"It is?" Alice looked confused as she hurried after me.

We stepped out into the bright sun and humidity. There was no wind today making the air feel heavy. I longed to go for a swim, but there was work to be done. My trunk and another box sat waiting on the back of the cart. I picked it up, and Alice grabbed the box. She looked at the empty seat with a perplexed expression.

"Everything is in these?" she asked, giving the box a shake, the items rattling inside. "Is this a bottomless bag like the one Mary Poppins had?"

"Not quite. I shrunk everything down to make it easier to move. The chest is my stuff, and the box is from Edward's apartment," I explained, heading back to the house.

"This has to be the easiest move-in day ever. When Jasper and I moved in together, it was an all day process, and we were too exhausted that night to christen our new bed properly." She set the box on the floor.

I turned the chest back to normal size and started to unload it. I sent the table to the larger windows facing the cliffs so we could watch the ocean as we ate. I sent my old rocking chair to the spare room, in hopes it would one day soon be used for a nursery. When I pulled out my old cradle, Alice gasped in surprised.

"Are you…" She glanced down at my stomach.

"No, but hopefully soon, though." I smiled shyly.

She squealed and closed her eyes tight and bit her lip as she concentrated hard. She was working on trying to get visions when she was awake. However, it often left her with a headache.

"I see…late spring maybe early summer. It will be a—"

"Don't tell me yet." I stopped her before she could tell me the gender.

She opened her eyes and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Do you mind." She pointed to the trunk.

"Go ahead." I nodded.

"You have some beautiful things. I bet you could get a lot of money for some of these antiques." She lifted a porcelain pitcher out and then its matching basin and admired the floral design. "These were used for washing, right?"

"They were," I replied as I decided on a soft sage green with white trim for the room. I thought it complimented Edward's darker green sofa nicely.

"It's gorgeous," she commented.

"You may have it if you wish," I offered.

"Really?! Thank you, it would go perfectly in our guest bathroom." She set them aside.

She pulled out my family book of shadows and gently turned the ancient pages. I had given her permission to learn from it when she first arrived on the island.

"So, I guess things such as eye of newt or wing of bat are just another myth?" she joked.

"Yes, spells use natural elements, but would never involve harming a living creature," I explained.

Next, she pulled out the old photo of Edward and me. "Wow, it does look exactly like him. It's kinda creepy."

"Not to me." I took it from her and gazed at it fondly.

"Why didn't you do the bond ceremony back then if you were so worried about Jamerson?" she asked, placing it down next to the book.

"Things happened so fast, we had to escape quickly and discreetly, while my grandmother distracted him. I had planned on it when we both arrived here on the island. I hadn't even had a chance to tell him I was a witch before then." I sat on the floor next to her.

"You didn't tell him? Why?" Alice's brows furrowed.

"You have to remember that back then, announcing you were a witch would never have been accepted," I reminded her.

She nodded hesitantly. "I guess I can understand that; I have no idea how to tell Jasper, or if I should even tell him. How did you decide to tell Edward this time?"

I cleared my throat and chuckled humorlessly. "My hand was a bit more forced this time since I needed him to break a curse. I figured if he could accept that I was a mermaid, then a witch wasn't too different."

"You don't have to tell Jasper. My father never knew about his mother or me. Also, if it helps, the two of you are soul mates, and when the time is right, you'll know when to tell him. He'll accept it even if he's skeptical at first." I reached out squeezed her hand.

"Are you sure? I've tried having a vision, about telling him, but everything is still coming out foggy. I keep seeing a storm, I don't know if it's real or symbolism for something else." She looked worried.

"I'm afraid I don't know about premonitions myself. Perhaps it's stormy because of your reluctance." I shrugged, wishing I could be more help.

"Perhaps…" she mumbled then took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "I'll wait, as you said there is no rush."

I pulled out a long blue ribbon and smoothed the silk out on my skirt, making sure there were no kinks or frays. "This is what we'll use tomorrow night for the ceremony." I felt a swell in my chest in anticipation. "Edward gave it to me when we were courting."

"That sounds perfect," Alice agreed.

 **O**

The next morning, I woke up with a large smile on my face. Tonight was a full moon, and Edward and I would be bonded together for all eternity—essentially married to one another. In another few weeks, we will have a more modern ceremony with his family present.

After breakfast, I kissed Edward goodbye then headed to our secret place to get it ready for tonight. Alice stayed behind since she was expecting a call from Jasper, and I didn't want to begrudge her that since we've taken up so much of her time.

As I round the bend, I stopped in my tracks as my eyes fell on a dark shape lying unmoving on the shore. I broke out into a run and fell to my knees in the sand.

"Jacob?" I gasped in concern and touched the cold gray skin, marred with black marks. I covered my mouth with my hand and tears welled in my eyes.

He was dead.

Murdered by dark magic.

"No…no." I jumped to my feet and raced along the beach, sending sand flying in my wake.

I sprinted past guests and into the main lobby of the resort. Although I knew that people were staring at me, I couldn't slow until I reached his office door. I burst in without knocking.

"Ja-Jacob is dead. He's been cursed." My chest heaved as my knees felt week. "There's black magic on the island."

My grandfather looked up at me, his ancient eyes brimmed with sadness. "If that is true, then a storm is coming, our way."

 **A/N: I know a few of you actually like Jacob in this one, so I'm sorry if his death upsets you. It had to be done, though.**

 **And no I haven't mentioned her grandfather before. Remember Bella has mentioned a few times she won't tell anyone about another magical being without their permission.(as long as they aren't a threat). This is why he hasn't come up before now.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**

 **One last thing, I'm secret keeper for We Love Mobward Contest. Writers, please write for us. Readers, we need you too. You can check out the group on Facebook at /groups/273818629702842 , and on Fanfiction by looking the writer, We Love Mobward Contest**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April, thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 18**

"Excuse me, sir?" Lauren, one of the girls from the front desk, interrupted me from talking to Peter, the head chef.

"Yes, Lauren, what is it?" I asked, curious to know what was so important that she had left her post.

"Your fiancée came running into the lobby a moment ago, looking very upset. I thought you would like to know." She seemed worried.

"Thank you, where is she now?" I was already heading for the door without waiting for her answer.

"She went straight for Aro's office," she called from behind me.

I quickened my pace, weaving through the guests and employees. I entered the office without knocking and found Aro sitting across from Bella with a grave expression. Bella looked up, and I was met with red brimmed eyes.

"Angel, what's wrong?" I knelt beside her chair, taking her hands in mine.

"Jacob was murdered," she whispered hoarsely, as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Angel, I'm so sorry." I lifted her up so I could sit, then placed her in my lap.

I may have thought her connection with the shark to be weird, but I knew he was special to her. After all, he was more than a friend; he had been her protector for a long time.

The door closing behind me caused me to jump. I glanced quickly to see no one there, and Aro was still in his seat. I was shocked that Bella used her magic even though she was distressed.

"It wasn't her, it was me. I guess it's confession time." Aro spoke up. "First off, I don't want you to blame Isabella, I hadn't given her permission to tell you about me, so as loyal as she is, she had been keeping my secret."

"You're…" I trailed off; witch and warlock didn't seem like the right word in his case.

"Isabella's grandfather, a wizard. Her mother, Renée, was my daughter," he admitted with a long sigh.

Feeling confused, I looked at Bella for confirmation. She kept her eyes cast down to her lap and nodded. Her hand reached out tentatively for mine, and I didn't hesitate to flip mine over and lace our fingers together.

"When Renée died giving birth to Isabella, I blamed her grandmother, Marie, for not saving her. I left and went on my own for many years until I received an urgent message from Marie about Jamerson—only to arrive too late. I vowed then to stay by Isabella's side as long as it took for the curse to be broken."

"Why not tell me after the curse _was_ broken? In fact, why not tell me sooner?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow and looked back me. "Would you have believed me if I came and asked you to break a century old curse to free my granddaughter?" he challenged.

"I guess not, but…" I glanced at Bella, wishing I could say that I would.

"I didn't think so. I was waiting until you were an adult, but then you didn't come back until last month. Once I knew you had met Isabella again, I planted the photo and story for you to find," Aro explained.

"I see." I nodded in understanding.

"However, now it seems danger is once more on our doorstep." Aro's eyes shifted to Bella.

She looked up at me with haunted eyes. "Jacob was killed by dark magic. Someone somehow breached some of our security measures."

I froze, feeling as if someone had doused me with a bucket of ice water. How do I protect her from this? If it was someone with some sort of magical strength, I was basically helpless—wasn't I?

"Was Jamerson reincarnated like I was?" I asked.

"No, the Goddess Arianrhod, wouldn't allow that." My angel shook her head. "A descendant perhaps?" She looked at her grandfather.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "To the best of my knowledge, he didn't have children. When I searched for him, he had disappeared."

"You told me he died." Bella tensed in my arms.

Aro looked guilty. "He's not immortal, so I thought he had. However, in light of Jacob's death and what you have told me about Stefan, I have my suspicions that may not be the case."

"I'm not following?" I scratched the back of my neck as I became confused. Clearly, I was missing something big.

"I couldn't read Stefan's aura, which has never happened before. I didn't know what it meant, so I didn't know what to tell you. I knew you would have questions, and I wouldn't have the answers. Grandfather, you told me you didn't know either." She glanced between us both.

"I still didn't know, my dear. I tried contacting my old friend, Alistar, but I haven't heard back." Aro leaned forward in his seat. "There is an ancient myth of dark magic that suggests that it's possible for a warlock to remove the soul of a human and take its place to live on. The warlock essentially is not immortal; however, they could still live forever by taking over new bodies before their time runs out. I always brushed it off as a myth, but with circumstances how they are, I wonder if Jamerson still lives." Aro's voice was solemn.

Bella's body vibrated, and I felt a warm, calm spread through my body and push out. Her hand tightened around mine until her knuckles turned white. Her dark brown eyes looked almost black.

"How do we defeat him? I will not let him take Edward from me again!" Her voice sounded cold and furious.

"We will stand together, child, and fight. The odds would be in our favor, especially with a future seer on our side," Aro promised. "I believe the storm that has been getting in the way of her visions is also dark magic. We must prepare right away, starting first with your bonding ceremony tonight. Edward will become protected so his soul can't be taken."

She looked up at me through her eyelashes. "Unless you have changed your mind, and all of this is too much. You still have a chance to run."

"Never, Angel, I'm here with you, and I'll do what I can to fight." I touched my hand to her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Good man." Aro grinned with approval. "I have no doubt we shall overcome this."

 **O**

The moon was high in the cloudless sky. The sand on the beach almost glowed as Bella, and I made our way to a large circle that had been prepared by Aro and my sister. It had been outlined in stones with four candles facing each direction, and a broomstick closing off the circle. Since I knew about Aro, Alice volunteered to step to the side and have him preside over the wedding.

Bella was breathtaking in a white gauze sleeveless dress, the skirt flowed fluidly down to her ankles—her bare feet just visible. On her head was a silver moonstone tiara…I mean diadem, as Alice kept correcting. Her own moonstone hung around her neck.

"Please enter the circle," Aro invited.

Bella led the way and stepped over the broom, and I followed. Aro gave Bella a kiss on the cheek and took a blue ribbon from her. Alice came to my side with a small bounce, looking excited. I took her hands in mine and Aro started the ceremony.

" _Since ancient times, people have communed with nature to learn more about themselves by example. Since it is within nature that we all do abide, we ask for Isabella and Edward the blessings of Nature's Elements, Air, Fire, Water, and Earth. We do this that they may fully come to understand the lessons each element has to offer. The attributes of which are examples of those aspects they mirror not only within divinity but within ourselves as well."_

" _We ask the spirits of Air to keep open the lines of communication between this_ _couple_ _. May their future be as bright as the dawn on the_ _horizon._ _As Air flows freely to and from and through us all,_ _may_ _their hearts and minds and souls come to know the world and each other in this manner. Seeing not only with their eyes, may they together grow wise with_ _wisdom._ _"_

" _Spirits of Fire, we ask that Isabella and Edward's passion for each other and for life itself remain ever strong and vital, fortifying each day with a vibrancy rooted in boldness, and courage. As Fire clears the way for new growth, may they know that this power is theirs: to create change and bring about the richness and quality that comes with a true love of_ _life._ _"_

" _We ask the Spirits of Water, that their love for each other and the comfort of loved ones, like the serenity of the deep blue ocean, be the oasis that forever surrounds Isabella and Edward. May they be well loved, and love well, letting the surety with which Water makes its journey to the sea, flowing over rocks or around trees, even turning into vapor and riding a cloud, ever serve as a reminder that with love all is well and will endure."_

" _Spirits of Earth, we ask that you give unto those you see standing before you this day, the rock solid place to stand and fulfill his destiny. May their journey mirror the vast planes and fertile fields, expansive and_ _alive._ _May they find the right seeds to sow to ensure a bountiful_ _harvest._ _And when they look up at the Northern Star, may they know that it is as bright and constant as their love for each other, as well as the love of the divine, is for them."_

"Is it your wish today that your hands be fasted in the ways of old and ask of the Goddess Arianrhod for her blessing?" Aro asked

"Yes," we answered in unison.

Aro held the blue ribbon high.

"Goddess Arianrhod, grace us with your blessing on Isabella and Edward as they vow to strengthen their bond, to be united by heart and soul for all of eternity. Let their bond remain unbroken while all thing of the material world eventually returns to Earth. May they forever be as one in passion and fire."

He wrapped silk around our joined hands and wrists binding them together as one. I felt a warm energy pulse through me, making me feel alive like never before. Bella's eyes sparkled with love, and a beautiful smile graced her lips.

"Isabella and Edward, you are now joined as one by heart and soul. In the eyes of the Goddess, you are one. May she forever bless this union," Aro concluded.

I leaned down and kissed my angel passionately. Her free arm wrapped around my neck and her body pressed up against me. I took a quick step back and looked swiftly around ... seemingly breathless from a simple kiss.

I desired my angel like never before; however, I still wanted to respect her in front of her grandfather. The man was a wizard and could probably do unspeakable things to me if he thought I was treating Bella disrespectfully.

I was relieved to find the area vacant. My sister and Aro had vanished into the night. The candles were now gone, and piles of soft blankets and pillows were at our feet.

Bella looked up at me with a lustful expression. Her right hand ran up and down my chest, leaving a blazing trail through my shirt. She rose on her tiptoes and placed kisses on my jaw.

"To complete the union, we must make love," she whispered huskily in my ear, our bonded hands captured between us.

"I like the sound of that." I cupped her breast in my hand.

Her chest heaved, and her nipple pebbled underneath the thin layer of gauze. Her moan tickled my neck, and my cock twitched in anticipation. We knelt in the sand, and our free hands continued to roam as the bound ones remained together tightly.

"Too many clothes, Angel. Do something about that please," I begged.

With a twinkle in her eye, our clothing disappeared, and she straddled my lap. I laid back in the sand, wanting to see my angel riding me in the moonlight. Without a word spoken between us, she seemed to understand; she shifted her hips and lowered herself so that I slipped deep inside, uniting us.

She started to move rhythmically, thrusting her hips and bouncing. With a loud moan, she arched her back, and the moonbeams hit her beautifully round, creamy white breasts, making them seem to glow.

"Isabella, look at me," I demanded, feeling as if I was close to coming undone.

Her head shot up with one thrust of her hips. Her feral eyes met mine and energy pulsated through my body. I released my seed into her with a small growl that nearly startled even me. She gasped, and her body clenched around my throbbing cock before collapsing on me.

Our bound hands rested over my heart. Her head laid on my chest.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered tiredly.

"As I love you, Angel." I held her close to me.

 **A/N:**

 **I know a few of you were nervous they wouldn't get to the bonding ceremony in time, but they did.**

 **Aro is her grandfather and a wizard. He decided to keep himself a secret all this time. What do you think about his thoughts on Jamerson?**

 **Danger is still right around the corner, so you'll have a second update this week.**

 **I used handfasting dot org to help me with ceremony part.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**

 **Reminder, I'm secret keeper for We Love Mobward Contest. Writers, please write for us. Readers, we need you too. You can check out the group on Facebook at /groups/273818629702842 , and on Fanfiction by looking the writer, We Love Mobward Contest**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 19**

 **BPOV**

As I watched from the window, the red sun began to rise from the sea. Edward slept peacefully behind me. My own mind was too restless to sleep.

A week had passed since the bonding ceremony, and all was still calm around the island. Edward and I were now united as one for eternity, and that gave me some peace of mind. However, a dark shadow still loomed in the distance, and I remained on guard for a coming storm.

I missed Jacob; he will never be forgotten. And because of the cruel way in which he was taken, his death will never be forgiven. We held a small ceremony at sunrise the day after the bonding ritual to release his spirit from being trapped on Earth.

I vowed to protect all my love ones—Edward, Grandfather, Alice, and...

Our baby.

My hand rested over my womb, and I closed my eyes, praying to the Goddess for protection. Our little one's life was just starting; I would protect my child until my dying breath if I had to.

Jamerson has taken too much from me already, and I would not tolerate another loss. I should've killed him the first time, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He kept the form of my beloved, and I was too weak. However, I must remain patient and not be the first to strike. Grandfather believed that Jacob's death was a test, and Jamerson wouldn't attack too close, but rather wait until our guard was down.

My hope was that he wasn't aware of Aro or Alice, and that would be to our advantage. Waiting until the next new moon seemed probable, but he might know I would expect that. The storm Alice kept seeing seemed more likely, as the moon would be unable to shine on the earth. Therefore, I would be without the Goddess' extra powers to shield me.

According to Jasper back in New York, Stefan had gone on vacation not long after Alice came here. He was found a couple of days ago, dead in a motel in Jacksonville, Florida. We could only assume that Jamerson and switched into a new body—the only question was whose.

The glinting of the sun off the roof of a golf cart caught my eye. Alice was racing up the hill faster than she should be—something was wrong.

"Edward?" I walked back to our bed and shook his shoulder gently.

He yawned and tried to pull me back under the covers with him. I giggled and kissed his cheek before slipping out of his reach.

"Edward, you need to get up," I insisted.

"Too early." He pouted still not opening his eyes. "Someone kept me up all night ravaging my body."

"Well, then I suppose I should give you a long rest since you can't keep up with my stamina," I teased.

The truth was, neither of us would last the day. I'm not sure if was the bonding ceremony or the fact I was pregnant, and my hormones demanded it, but I was insatiable for him. My desire overwhelmed me and was only satisfied by making love several times a day.

He cracked open an eye to look at me to judge if I was lying. He smirked at me and stretched, so the sheet slipped down his body revealing his toned abs. I shifted in my spot as he unspokenly called my bluff.

"Why don't you come back to bed, Angel." He crooked his finger at me.

Taking a deep breath, I flung the sheets off him with a wave of my hand and changed his clothes to jeans and a heavy sweater to keep my mind off his body calling to me.

"Hey." He scowled playfully as he sat up and placed his socked feet on the floor.

"Your sister is here," I explained.

"Is it safe?" Alice came into our bedroom with a hand covering her eyes.

"Sister dear, why are you here," Edward said dryly, looking at the clock. "At 6…6 in the morning!" Edward's eyes widened.

"Alice, why are you here so early?" He became more alert.

"Why do you look like you're ready to go skiing rather than be on a tropical island?" Alice dropped her hands to her side, appearing upset then confused.

"Alice…" Edward looked impatient.

"I didn't see it. It happened so suddenly." She shook her head and then her face paled. "Mom called—Daddy had a heart attack last night—he's stable, but she wants us to come home."

"He works too hard." Edward frowned and looked at the floor.

"I can make something for you to take back while you pack. It will help build up his strength for a quick recovery." I made my way down the stairs.

I was followed quickly by Edward then Alice. I moved about the kitchen, getting the ingredients that I needed.

"I'm not leaving you." He tugged off the sweater and exchanged it for a T-shirt.

I paused with the bowl in my hands as I contemplated.

 _Was it wrong that I was putting my baby before Edward's father?_

 _No._

Alice would be capable of doing the spell on her own. I felt stronger here than in the city, and until I was sure that Jamerson was gone, it wasn't safe to leave.

"You should see your father—your family needs you. I have to stay here this time," I explained softly, placing the bowl on the table.

Edward closed his eyes and ran his hand over them, looking frustrated. "Da…Angel, I know I should see my dad, but every fiber of my being says I need to stay here with you and the baby." He opened his eyes and looked at me imploringly. "What if this was Jamerson's way to get me away from you, like last time? I know I don't know magic, and you can protect yourself, but I'm not comfortable leaving your side."

I was at a loss at what to say—I wanted to reassure him we would be fine, but I couldn't do that. Especially since I really didn't want him to leave—I had been trying to do the selfless thing. Alice suddenly began swaying with her eyes closed and it caught my attention. Edward quickly held her until she was steady.

"Alice, did you see something?" I asked.

She looked between us cautiously. "The storm is going to hit very soon. I think Edward is right, and he should be here. Perhaps, maybe I shouldn't go…" she trailed off.

"There's a tropical storm expected to hit north of here, around the Carolinas. Maybe your vision is just of a regular storm?" Edward frowned, but his hands clenched in front of him on the counter.

I sighed heavily. "I don't think so. You may both be right. However, Alice, you should go home—not only to give your father the potion but to check on them. You remember how to look for someone's aura?"

"I do, but if one of theirs is gone?" She looked nervous.

Not that I could blame her. She was still a novice at spells, and Jamerson would be more powerful than her. My hope was that he would be blind to her powers.

"I'll make a second potion, one that would be able to temporally make him susceptible to Alice's control to get him back here. You'll have to be very careful not to misuse it, though." I started to get the first ingredients together.

"I won't," Alice promised as she went to get a second bowl.

"Then we're agreed that I'm staying?" Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Yes." I paused once more and turned in his arms. "I want you close by too; I was just trying to do the right thing."

 **O**

Three nights later, Hurricane Jane took a sharp turn from its original projected path and was heading straight for us. The resort guests and inhabitants of the island were evacuated in enough time to make it to the States. The only ones left here were Edward, Grandfather, and me.

It wasn't the first hurricane to hit the island, but it was the first to make me worried. The trees bent, touching the ground by the strength of the roaring wind. The rain and hail pounded the earth making visibility difficult to even see my hand in front of my face.

Edward held me tight as we watched from the window of our house while my grandfather paced behind us. The window shook during a large gale, and Edward instinctively pulled me back.

"I'm tired of watching and waiting for something to happen, I'm going to go make something to eat. Can I get either of you anything?" I headed for the kitchen.

I didn't make it two steps before the silence became deafening. I froze in my tracks and turned in a circle. The hairs on my skin prickled and my senses became hyper-aware of everything around me. The moonstone burned against my chest.

"Eye of the storm?" Edward mumbled, glancing out the window.

I caught Grandfather's eye, and he frowned. He shook his head and joined Edward. I started to move closer when I felt _his_ presence on the island. One of my alarms had been triggered, sending a white light hidden to the mortal eye.

"He's here," Grandfather confirmed.

"Then let's go greet him." I turned for the door.

I wasn't about to wait for Jamerson this time. This was my home, and I wasn't about to let him destroy it. Hopefully, if we were lucky, he stepped into one of our traps set on the beach.

"Explain to me again, how bringing a gun to a witch fight will help?" Edward asked nervously as he closely followed.

He checked the gun Grandfather had given him for the umpteenth time. He then shoved it behind his back in his waistband, so it was hidden from view. He quickened his steps so he caught up with me and took my hand.

"The gun contains silver bullets which have been soaked in moon water. Once Jamerson is distracted by us, you must shoot to kill—head or heart—don't hesitate," Grandfather explained.

We climbed over the dunes, and there he was standing on the rocks where I had found Edward. He sneered once he spotted us, and the energy in the air intensified. I recognized the body he had taken over this time to be Michael's, one of Edward's staff.

"Isabella, how lovely to see you, my dear. I see the curse has finally been broken. I knew I did the right thing staying close to the Cullens all these years." Jamerson smirked. "Do you like my little storm—I made it just for you?"

"You've made a mistake, coming here, Jamerson. You can't hurt us, and you're certainly not getting the stone from me." I clutched it in my hand.

"Tut, tut…Isabella. Who's the _we?_ I can see that you have bonded yourself to young Edward here—but he's still powerless. And the old man…" Jamerson narrowed his eyes on Grandfather.

"We haven't met formally. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Arturo, Isabella's grandfather. If you did your homework, you would know that magical roots run on both sides of Isabella's family... I am a wizard." Grandfather stood in front of us in his long robe.

"Why are you still living? Wizards are mortal, and you'd have to use dark magic to live this long as I did, making you no longer a wizard, but a warlock." Jamerson narrowed his eyes.

"I made an unbreakable vow to protect Isabella as long she requires it. I will live as long as she needs me," Grandfather answered solemnly.

Without warning, Jamerson sent a fireball in our direction. Grandfather deflected it with a flick of his wrist, and it crashed into the sand several yards away. I let go of Edward's hand and moved away from him.

"Bella?" he called after me.

I glanced at him and nodded. He took a deep breath and bobbed his head curtly before ducking behind some large tufts of grass. I turned my head in time to catch a large boulder that Jamerson sent at me. I threw it back, and it narrowly missed him as he jumped out of the way.

"Try to get him to move to the closest protection circle to trap him," Grandfather muttered to me as the wind escalated.

The rain started again as the storm intensified, making it difficult to see Jamerson as he tried to keep his distance.

"Just hand over the stone, and I'll leave all of you in peace," Jamerson hollered as a purple jet of light streaked out of his hand towards me. I blocked it, sending it into the ocean.

"Never. I will not allow it to fall into your possession," I screamed back.

Rocks hurled our way, and I heard Edward yell out from his hiding spot. Feeling enraged, I pushed with all my might sending Jamerson flying. As he landed and again rose to his feet, I gathered the energy in the air and hit him with a bolt of lightening.

He screamed and fell to his knees. Grandfather wasted no time in chanting a protection spell, locking him in the circle of crystals that we buried deep in the sand.

When Jamerson got up, he staggered forward but hit the invisible wall. He tried to send another surge of purple light, but it bounced back, hitting him square in the chest. On his hands and knees before us, his head lifted slowly in defeat.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he spat at the ground.

Out of the corner of my eye, Edward raised the gun with a steady hand. He squeezed the trigger and shot Jamerson between the eyes, making him collapse on the sand motionless.

"It is over," Grandfather confirmed as he started to disappear.

"Thank you," I whispered as he vanished, one lone tear spilling down my cheek.

"What just happened?" Edward stared at the empty spot.

"He's gone; he fulfilled his promise to me, and now he can move on. He's been on Earth for over two hundred years—it was time," I said sadly.

Edward pulled me into his arms and held me tight to him.

The danger was over, and we could now live in peace forever.

 **A/N:**

 **Well the worst is over. Many asked how Aro(Arturo) was alive for so long. He made a vow(magical promise) to protect her as long there was danger. And while not immortal, he is a wizard so it's not too far fetched his life expectantly could be longer than normal.**

 **Bella knows she's pregnant already due to the fact they made love during the full moon. A few chapters back she told Edward she would concieve on the full moon.**

 **There is an Epilogue to come.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**

 **Reminder, I'm secret keeper for We Love Mobward Contest. Writers, please write for us. Readers, we need you too. You can check out the group on Facebook at /groups/273818629702842 , and on Fanfiction by looking the writer, We Love Mobward Contest**


	20. Epilogue

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **April and Gabby thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for editing. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Epilogue**

 **Ten years later**

I sat on a blanket in the sand as my one-year-old, youngest son, Ben, slept beside me. The younger set of twins, Seth and Sam, age three, played at the water's edge as Bella knelt beside them. The older set, Jacob and Jared, who just turned five, were playing with Charles, who was six, Alec, eight, and the oldest, Arturo, who was nine, on the rocks the way I did when I was a child.

If someone told me ten years ago that I would be a father, I would have laughed. Children weren't even a blip on my radar. However, the moment I found out Bella was pregnant, I knew it was right for us. The first time I held Arturo, I fell in love with my son, and I knew I would want more—as many as Bella would give me. And then, in what still feels like a blink of an eye, I went from zero to eight.

Well… soon to be nine.

I glanced at my beautiful wife's small bump. I wondered if this one would be a little girl that would look and take after her mother. She glanced up over the heads of the boys' bronze hair and smiled. If she knew, she wasn't telling me.

Bella was a wonderful mother who doted on our kids; however, they were far from spoiled. The older ones all had chores they had to do as well as to keep up with their studies on-line. They were all home schooled, by none other than my father.

My mother finally persuaded my father to semi-retire eight years ago. After his heart attack, he promised to take it easy. However, he went back to work just as hard as before and almost wound up back in the hospital. Mother had a fit, and through her tears, she told him it was her or the job.

Soon after, he turned the business over to Emmett and Jasper, and he and my mother moved to the island while Bella was pregnant with Charles. Since he couldn't stay idle for long without feeling like he was going crazy, he helped me out at the resort—which was more laid back compared to his past schedule. He also enjoyed tutoring the boys.

My mother found joy in becoming the event coordinator. Despite her original protests, she loved our wedding on the beach. She didn't even fuss when it was obvious Bella was pregnant. She did gush about it to all her friends back in New York, and the next thing we knew, _Rifugio di Esmeralda_ became a wedding hotspot.

It took me a couple of years to be comfortable with being on this part of the beach, after what happened years ago. Bella assured me that Jamerson was indeed dead this time. His body was burned down to ashes that were then scattered out to sea. Although I was sorry that Mike lost his life, I couldn't help but be relieved that none of my family members were possessed by him.

My phone rang with a text, alerting me that our visitors were arriving. My mother still insisted on family time as much as possible. She and my father flew up to New York every other month, while my siblings and their families came to the island the opposite months.

"Angel, the boat should be docking soon," I reminded her.

"Okay, everyone, let's go. Your cousins are here." Bella stood then brushed off her legs.

The kids jumped from the rocks while cheering and took off running—sand flying everywhere. The younger twins kept tripping as they tried to keep up with their brothers.

"Wait, for us," I hollered after them.

I scooped up Ben who was still knocked out despite the commotion. The blanket disappeared as Bella took my hand.

"Don't worry, they won't get too far ahead." She winked.

Bella was cautious when using her magic around the boys. None of them knew she was a witch; a decision that we made together. Since they were so young, they could easily slip and repeat it without meaning to. We decided that telling them when they were older was better for now.

Bella's magic was still very useful, especially when it came to changing diapers ... Or midnight feeding; she didn't have to get out of bed. She had gotten used to modern society; however, she still only wore skirts and dresses.

We found the kids all waiting patiently where the resort beach started. We made our way together to the dock just as my family was walking to the landing where my parents were waiting.

"Hey Austin," Aro greeted his cousin with a special handshake they made up when the were six.

"Hey, cuz, can we go out on the jet skis?" Austin asked excitedly.

"We just got here, did you even say hi to your uncle and aunt yet?" Jasper shook his head trying to hide his smirk.

"Hi, Uncle Edward." Austin smiled sheepishly and then hugged Bella. "Hi, Auntie Bella."

"Hi, Austin. I'm sure you'll have plenty of chances to go out the jet ski this week." Bella ruffled his hair.

"Good, but I'm not riding with Emily." His nose wrinkled as he mentioned his younger sister.

"I don't wanna go with you anyways. I'll go with Claire and Katie. Boys smell when they're in the sun too long." Emily scowled with her hands on her hips, looking like Alice's mini-me.

"Hey, I do not," Emmett teased, tweaking her braid.

"You do too, Daddy. Mommy always has to spray the nice smelly stuff after everytime you goin the bathroom _thinking_ for a long time," Claire informed us all.

I snorted, then covered my laughter with a cough. The tips of Emmett's ears turned pink, but he took it good-naturedly and started to laugh.

"Well, that's all your mom's great cooking. I can't get enough." He winked at Rose.

She rolled her eyes and shifted their youngest, Heidi, on her hip. "Thanks, I think."

She turned to me and gave me a one arm hug. "Edward, it is good to see you."

"Rose, it's nice to see you too. Hi, Miss Heidi." I smiled at them both.

Heidi gave me a big grin and pointed at Ben. "Baby."

"Yes, I'm sure you and Ben can have fun in the sand later," I answered her.

Rose went and greeted Bella with a hug. "You don't look like you've aged a bit since I met you. How do you do it with so many boys running around? Just the three and Emmett leaves me feeling haggard."

"Please, you look wonderful. This is just island air and a few, homemade herbal creams. I can make you some to take home," Bella said pleasantly.

"I would love that, thank you," Rose accepted graciously then placed her hand on Bella's belly.

Rose had changed drastically since I met her. She was still a very beautiful woman; however, not as stick thin as before. She was a happier person, and as a result very sweet and kind. She and Em got married about a year after us; not long after, her mother died of a stroke. Instead of being saddened by her loss, she seemed to become more carefree.

"Geesh, bro, the two of you are like rabbits. Are you planning on starting your own baseball team for the island?" Emmett joked.

"Why are they like rabbits?" Charlie asked innocently.

"Uhh..." Emmett looked at his nephew perplexed.

"I know," Alec spoke up.

"Me too," Jared and Jacob said in unison.

"They hop on their bed like bunnies at night. You can hear the springs," Alec explained.

"No fair." Sam pouted.

"Yeah, you yell at me for jumping." Seth matched his twins pout.

The adults around us started snickering. I sheepishly scratched the back of my neck and met Bella's eyes. She looked highly amused and not at all embarrassed.

"Who would like some ice cream?" Bella called out loudly, getting the kids' attention.

"Before dinner?" Katie's blue eyes glowed with happiness.

"Yes." Bella winked at her.

"Me!" Came a loud chorus of kids _and_ Emmett.

"Follow me." Bella took Ben from me as his eyes were starting to blink open from all the noise.

"I'll help with the bags and be right up." I kissed her cheek.

Everyone was staying with us. Several years ago, we expanded the house, and then, with more frequent visits, added a guest house. My parents built their own place up on the cliffs as well.

"I love that the whole family is here. I do wish you boys would think about moving the office down to Florida. That way you can spend your weekends on the island." Mother hung on to Emmett's arm and looked at him imploringly.

"We already see you every month, Ma." He chuckled. "But you'll be happy to know we've been looking at real estate in Miami and Jacksonville."

She squealed and clapped her hands. "I'll get started on your houses right away. There's plenty of space up on the cliffs for all of us."

"Come on, Grandma." Claire grabbed one of her hands as Emily got the other; Katie skipped in front of them.

"I'm coming." She swung their hands as they walked away.

I helped load up three golf cart with their luggage. A majority of it being Alice's. Some things never change.

"So do you think you may get a girl this time?" Jasper teased as he placed a _Hello_ _Kitty_ , suitcase on top of the stack.

"I don't know, has Alice said anything?" I asked.

Alice told Jasper not long after she went back to New York about her psychic ability. He was skeptical at first. However, after her prediction about Dad almost having another heart attack came true—he became a believer.

"That's not for me to answer unless Bella wants me to," Alice interrupted. "Brother, dear, you haven't said hello, yet."

"Alice, I thought you went with the others." I gave her a hug.

"I had to do something first." Her eyes shifted to behind me. "Keep in mind that people can change."

"What?" I glanced over my shoulder and spotted Tanya waiting patiently a few feet away. "Why is she here?"

"She wants to talk to you." Alice shrugged, getting into the cart.

I watched as they drove away before heading over to Tanya. She looked like she aged many years since I last saw her, and not gracefully.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Is that any way to say hello? I never pictured you to be a family man, Edward. Eight of them are yours?" Tanya pursed her lips, her eyes were hidden behind large, dark sunglasses.

"You're the one who didn't want kids. I just agreed; however, I wouldn't trade my boys for anything in the world. I'm happy here with all of them and Bella. Now, answer my question." I was growing impatient very quickly.

"I came to apologize to you." Tanya removed her shades, and I could see there were small wrinkles around her eyes.

"You could've done that over the phone or through e-mail. The last time I saw you, you tried to accuse me of abusing you," I hissed.

"I know, but I thought in person was better. I am ashamed of what I almost did that day. I was in a bad place back then." She twisted the glasses in her hand.

"I was selfish and self-absorbed when Eric robbed me blind—I was left angry, and my pride was hurt. I needed to lash out at something, and you were the perfect target. While I was facing humiliation, you were happy. You had moved on so quickly, and everyone could tell how in love with her you were—she was prettier and younger than I was. I was insanely jealous, and wanted revenge on the wrong person. I'm glad that there was some cosmic intervention that interceded before I could tell those lies," she pleaded.

"After that night, I went to rehab to get some help. I had also had gained an addiction to pain medications. I spent many years working through my issues. Once I was out, I went back to school and became a licensed therapist. I now work at a women's center. I still carry the guilt for how I treated you, so I came to apologize," she explained.

"So it's still all about you?" I scoffed.

"Yes, partly. However, you _do_ deserve to hear it from my own lips. We may have not been lovers, but we were once friends. I am very sorry, Edward," she said sincerely.

"I'll accept your apology, but I can't say we will ever again be friends."

"I understand. Take care of your family, you deserve to be happy. Don't worry, I'm not staying. I'll be on the next ferry." She walked away and never looked back.

 **O**

Later that night, Bella and I strolled along the shore hand in hand. The moon was full and lit up the beach. Bella stepped up onto a rock and then carefully walked out onto the jetty with me behind her.

"Do you think my parents will be okay taking all the kids?" I asked as I helped her sit on a large rock then sat beside her.

"I'm sure they will be fine. We did wear them out with all the running around today. I'm sure they'll all crash," Bella answered.

"Happy Anniversary." She kissed my cheek.

"Ann..." I blinked confusedly.

Our anniversary was months away.

"Ten years ago tonight, we were bonded together." She straddled my lap with ease.

"Happy anniversary, Angel." I felt foolish for forgetting.

As we kissed, my tongue dipped between her lips and entwined with hers. The kiss was soon interrupted when our little one kicked hard enough to make me feel it.

"I think the baby doesn't like me so close to their mother." I chuckled, pulling back.

"On the contrary, I think she's just saying hi." Her eyes twinkled with love.

"The baby is a girl?" My eyes widened with surprise.

"She's a witch." She arched an eyebrow, waiting to see how I would respond.

"A witch," I repeated dumbly.

"Don't worry, she'll be a good witch." She giggled, running her fingers through my hair.

"Just like her beautiful, mom," I agreed, kissing her, knowing my life was more complete than I could ever have imagined.

 **A/N: This is the end. A lot of things have changed for this family since it started. Everyone is in a better place know.**

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing and enjoying my story on its way. I'm not sure what's up next for me. I do have a few ideas brewing in my head.**

 **One final note, I'm secret keeper for We Love Mobward Contest.**

 **Writers, please write for us. Submissions March 8** **th** **-31** **st** **.**

 **Readers, we need you too. You can check out the group on Facebook at /groups/273818629702842 , and on Fanfiction by looking the writer, We Love Mobward Contest.**


End file.
